Waluigi
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: The start of a new decade... the start of a new beginning. The many insane, out of your mind adventures in the days and life of Waluigi.
1. Chapter 1

**Waluigi**

_By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus_

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Happy 2010! And do you know what that means, kids? That's right! Not just a new year, IT'S A BRAND SPANKING NEW DECADE!! And with an entirely new decade having cometh, does come a brand new fanfic, not just one particular, but my 400th. And speaking of which, Waluigi gets to be the very star of this 400th fanfic, and why? Because it's so glamorously special, there's only perhaps one fanfic of mine that could top this... but I'm getting ahead of myself. Anyway, this will pretty much be my main focus for the entire year, as well as the incoming years that may come, but foryour entertainment and enjoyment, you'll be treated to at least one chapter of this Waluigitastic fanfic every single day, with a potential bonus one or two. And on the note, don't expect any new fanfiction to reall pop out from me, either, because I'm more than likely going to hold back on that department and continue/freshen up/conclude all of my past fanfics that I wanted to continue but seemingly left in the dust. And with that said, may you all enjoy the greatness from Waluigi as his tale truthfully unfolds. How will it unfold? I don't know, I'm just writing for the sake of Waluigi's awesomeness! So there you go, ladies and gentlemen, my rather long introduction for Waluigi's best role in a fanfic ever. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Waluigi and anything else belongs to Nintendo, Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus, and any other respective copyright owner.

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Well, at least that gets things out of the way. Or so I hope.

Disclaimer: (pouts) Peh! Says you, stupid author.

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Whoa, what's with the attitude all of a sudden, Disclaimer?

Disclaimer: Sigh... my beautiful vacation finished up so short...

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: (groans while facepalming) If you enjoyed your vacation so much, why don't you go take another one?

Disclaimer: Great idea! I think I'll go now! (leaves)

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Finally... I couldn't take any more of him. Well, everyone, enjoy the new fanfic series, and have a great new decade, as well as a brand new year! WALUIGI TIME!!!

* * *

**Waluigi**

Waluigi. The mysterious, tall, purple clad evil, arrogant jerk who always wreaks havoc and causes insane amounts of chaos in the Mushroom Kingdom. With such a cunning, insane mind, a sinisterly handsome moustache, and some diabolical plans brewing at every second, this man has managed to cause fear into most of the Mushroom Kingdom's residents. Heck, he even scares his usual mates, of which sometimes wonder why they bothered inviting him. Because he is that awesome beyond the point of awesome.

He simply is Waluigi.

"Wa ha ha!" Waluigi laughed triumphally as he grinned, his teeth shining brightly, "I'm Waluigi, the best damn person to be living on this sorry planet! Ha!"

He strolled back and forth, chuckling as he pulled out his red rose and placed it nearby his nose, looking up at the clear blue sky.

"I'm the handsome devil who puts fear in its place! I can race karts, I can steer boats, I can handle bikes, navigate skiis, play tennis, handle golf, kick ass at baseball, show off my dancing skills, smoothly handle my well successful motor oil company, get the chicks, help others in need with ease, go off on adventures for my own pleasure, save the world, beat the crap out of people, dominate at soccer, swoop the hoop at basketball, and MUCH more!" Waluigi proclaimed as he flexed his muscles. "And with these babies, it's no wonder! I'm a super hulk!"

Waluigi laughed as he then grabbed a wine out of his cabinet and poured some of the alcohol into his glass, grabbing it and taking a fine sip of it. He let out a sigh of relief as he stepped out of his gigantic metalic mansion and looked over the grassy ledges from his high rise balcony, looking down upon the grassy mountain, which his mansion was resting upon, the tallest mountain of the entire island at that, which overlooked the rest of the entire island from the southwesternmost point. The entire island was nearly covered in tropical jungles, with the beach extending across the entire perimeter of the island. At the northern point of the island was the gigantic city Waluigi has carved hand by hand, with his personal casino, pinball racetrack, and theme park to the west, and parts of what originally was of his island to the east. A bit downwards south from there, seperated by high rise apartments and minature volcanoes was Waluigi Stadium.

"And I also take full ownership of my beautiful island. Wa ha ha!" Waluigi proclaimed as he held his glass up, taking another sip as he concluded, looking up at the beautiful night sky, filled with stars beyond the eye can see, "Yes, Waluigi Island, all mine, and nothing to stop me from such insanity to achieve. Wa ha ha ha ha ha!"

Alas, as Waluigi continued to cackle, as we then get a very nice view of Waluigi's Island from a distance, the waters surrounding the island being dark purple, seperated from the rest of the blue ocean by sharp pointed pillars that separated the entire perimeter of the island fifteen miles off, which the water that was three miles off the island being the typical sea green with a mix of dark purple. A constellation of Waluigi's devious face was seen right above the island, visible to all of the islands' residents, as well as anyone nearby.

* * *

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: And the rest... shall be history. Or in this cause, Waluigi's History. WA HA HA HA HA HA!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Waluigi's Morning**

Waluigi was doing his regular objectives in his own, private, gigantic mansion as he took a quick, refreshing shower. After getting out and drying himself, Waluigi placed back on a new pair of his usual dark purple overalls and purple shirt, and he headed outside, sitting on his personal purple sofa as he grabbed the remote and turned on his huge, widescreen high definition television set.

"There better be something good on," Waluigi muttered as he noticed the news channel was on.

"And today, it's looking fabulous on Waluigi Island as the birds are singing, and of course, the traffic as usual is downright terible," Stated the robotic tin-colored Eggplantman reporter, who was wearing a red-and-white bowtie, "And if we look at Waluigi Stadium, we can see several peeps racing in their motorbikes... seems like a wild time to be having, folks!"

Waluigi sighed as he watched a few minutes of the news, obviously being exhausted by it, as he then got up and turned the television off manually.

"Well, that was a downer," Waluigi comfirmed as he went into the kitchen and got himself a clean glass, pouring some of his grape wine into the glass as he then placed the bottle of wine away and grabbed his glass, drinking it down. He took a quick sigh of relief as he looked across the room, to see all of his luxurious objects that he was manufactured or obtained from other means, taking another sip of his wine as the doorbell then rang.

"It better be good," Waluigi muttered to himself as he placed down his glass and opened the front door, to see Birdo standing there, holding a bonquet of flowers.

"Hello, Waluigi!" Birdo greeted, being rather energetic than usual as she handed Waluigi the bonquet of flowers, "I just thought of stopping by since it was a beautiful day today, and I couldn't forget to see you."

Waluigi took off his purple cap in modesty with his left hand as he rubbed his stylish brown hair. "Well, gee. Thanks, Birdo, I have no idea that you were so generous." He placed back on his purple cap as he placed the bonquet of flowers in the living room, allowing Birdo to come in. Closing the front door, Waluigi asked as he headed into the kitchen, "So what brings you here to day?"

Birdo came into the kitchen, taking a seat in the chair positioned at the west as she watched Waluigi create some drinks for both her and himself. "Well, you see, Waluigi, I was wondering if you were available to help me with my garden. You see, there were several pesky Eggplantmen scouring around, and I did my best at scaring them, but they just kept coming back with more and more..."

Waluigi sat down at the table from the northern end as he handed Birdo her glass of orange juice while sipping his glass of purple wine. "So, how many Eggplantmen were there when you last checked?" He asked in between sipping.

Burdo took a nice jug of orange juice as she placed down her cup and comfirmed to Waluigi, "There were just about seven when I first saw them, and when I left to go find you, there were seventeen. So as you can see-"

Waluigi grinned, placing down his now empty glass as he wrapped his left arm around Birdo. "No need to worry, Birdo. Just show me where they are and I'll handle it."

Birdo gasped, and upon finishing her glass of orange juice, she hugged Waluigi tightly. "Oh, thank you, Waluigi, thank you so much!" She let go as she and Waluigi got out of their chairs and headed out the mansion. "I am so grateful for this, Waluigi."

Waluigi laughed as he patted Birdo on the head. "Don't mention it, Birdo!" He cracked out a smirk as he pointed towards the eastern direction, proclaiming, "Now, let's go fix up your garden and kick some Eggplantmen butt!"

And with that, the two characters ran down the steep, grassy mountain with each other as the rain poured lightly, the clouds being grayish.


	3. Chapter 3

**Palm Business**

Waluigi was busy making some breakfast as the rain poured down light today. He took a quick glance from his window to see that the palm trees were being pushed aside easily.

"Eh...?" Waluigi piped as he scratched his head, turning around. "What the heck is that noise..."

As Waluigi finished up his preperations, he ate his breakfast, consisting off eggplants, toast, and bacon. After eating and washing up, Waluigi headed outside, to see what was the commotion. Before he got a chance to observe, he saw several different colored Piantas taking down the palm trees and moving them into a truck. "Hey! What do you think you're doing!?"

One of the Piantas carrying the tree, being yellowish, turned his head to face Waluigi, replying, "Oh, we're just taking these trees and shipping them to Isle Delfino for inspection."

"Inspection!?" Waluigi exclaimed as he grabbed the yellow Pianta by the neck, "My palm trees need no inspection! What would bring you here for, anyway!?"

The red Pianta carrying the palm tree from the other end rubbed the back of his head. "Err, well, you see, Isle Delfino is in need of more palm trees. And since your island has plentiful, we figured that you wouldn't mind..."

"..." Waluigi dropped the yellow Pianta, sighing as he took out his red rose and sniffed it. "Fine. Do what you want," He insisted, before pointing at the Piantas with the roses, "But I expect that you send me fifteen percent of the palm trees you sell. Because if you don't..." He quickly exchanged his rose with his purple whip, holding it in his hands, making the Piantas nervous. "There's going to be some hell to pay..."


	4. Chapter 4

**A Day at Petey Piranha's Place**

Earlier today...

Waluigi woke up as he went through his normal morning excersises. This time, however, his traditional dark purple overalls weren't on him. Instead, he had his purple shirt and a pair of dark purple shorts to go with him today. What was Waluigi planning on doing today?

"A nice natural walk amongst my humble little island," Waluigi told his personal robotic assitant, Walbot, who looked like a younger, robotic version of Waluigi, complete with a pair of dark purple overalls, a purple shirt, a purple cap, a stylish moustache, and a large nose that was pink. He was notably half the size of Waluigi, making him like a younger, robotic brother.

"A nature walk?" Replied Walbot, who spoke quite normal for a robot, "Master Waluigi, aren't you just content with staying here instead and relaxing?"

Waluigi rubbed his chin, nodding in agreement. "Well, you do have a point. But..." He grinned as he gave Walbot a thumbs up sign and placed on his nature sneakers, "I've been itching to do some walking today, and I'm sticking to that! Take care of the mansion for me!" He began whistling as he rushed out of the mansion, heading down the grassy mountain that kept afloat his gigantic mansion.

Walbot merely sighed as he closed the front door and began to tidy up the place whilst Waluigi was away on his walk, keeping the mansion in tip notch shape.

* * *

Waluigi was out on his morning walk, the rain keeping his spirits high as he was trekking through the huge tropical jungle that populated most of his precious, private island. He hummed to himself as he stopped by a gate, which was hanging out from the inside. Waluigi stepped through and walked up to the small, vine-covered house, closing the gate behind him as he continued whistling. Knocking on the door, Waluigi waited as the thunder boomed, the lightning following brighting up the area.

"I'm coming!" Exclaimed a gruff, though friendly voice, as several sounds were heard from inside.

Waluigi flex his arms and continued his fabulous whistling as the door opened, revealing Petey Piranha, who was wearing green slippers that were close to that of Piranha Plants, a newspaper in his left leafy hand.

"Waluigi!" Petey welcomed as he hugged Waluigi and allowed him into the house, closing the door as he proclaimed, "It's so nice to have you over! Make yourself at home."

Waluigi thanked Petey as he headed westbound into the living room, noticing the place was filled with memorial shrines of Petey Piranha's moment in sports. Waluigi headed northward and glanced at the gold trophy of Petey Piranha getting a home run, looking down to see the bright, emerald piano right below it. Waluigi nodded as he grinned, Petey entering into the living room.

"She's a beaut, ain't it?" Petey stated as he rubbed the piano, grinning. "Yes, sir, I won this in my home coming back when I was a wee young Piranha Plant. I can tell you, my girl friend was really impressed, so she made this for me!" He chuckled, wrapping his left leaf around Waluigi. "Why, one stroke on the keyboard is enough to get me pumping, if you know what I mean..."

Waluigi chuckled as he patted Petey on the back, nodding in agreement. "Why, Petey, you certainly have a way with women. Tell me, what other stuff have you won in the past?" He curiously asked, noting all of the trophies and plates that were amongst the viney wall.

Petey bellowed with laughter as he opened his leafs and explained, "Oh ho ho! Waluigi, my dear chum, I've not just won trophies! Why, I've won the hearts of millions, and their affection has touched my hearts in a million ways." He then slapped his leaves together. "That reminds me. Care for some breakfast, Waluigi?"

Waluigi shrugged. "Sure, whatever flows your boat," He insisted as he followed Petey into the kitchen, which was right next to the living room in the eastern portion of the house, which seemed a LOT larger in the inside than on the outside.

* * *

Waluigi and Petey Piranha both enjoyed an enjoyable breakfast, with Waluigi having his usual eggplants and bacon whilst Petey had spinach and lettuce. After all, he was a veggie freak.

"So it was a pretty good walk you had, huh?" Petey stated as he cleaned off his plate and placed it away in the dishwasher.

Waluigi nodded. "Yep. Sure was. The rain was heavenly, the ambience was great, and most of all, I retained my beautiful, skinny self." He headed to the sink to wash away the remains with water when he paused, turning his head to Petey slowly as his eyes narrowed down. "Petey. Could you come over here for a moment?"

Petey shrugged, and he got out of his chair, looming over Waluigi. "Yeah, Wally, what is it?" He asked.

Waluigi simply pointed at the sink, with Petey looking down. In the sink, was a plate.

Of steak.

That was more than two days old.

"How long has _that_ been in there?" Waluigi asked, noticing how old the steak was from a glance.

Petey rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Uhh... three days?" He chuckled nervously.

"Steak. In the sink. Three days old." Waluigi muttered as he sighed, shaking his head as he placed down his plate and grabbed the plate containing the three-day-old steak, placing the dish in the dishwasher as he held the steak to Petey's face. "Petey, are you kidding me? Come on, man, you don't just leave steak more than two days old in the sink. _ESPECIALLY_ if it's three days old."

Petey chuckled nervously as he grabbed the steak and threw it away in the garbage. "Heh heh heh... I wonder how that ended up there..." He replied, sweating nervously.

"I guess the steak took the _right_ turn at Albuquerque," Answered Bowser, who somehow popped out of nowhere as he turned to both Waluigi and Petey, finishing up as he waved with his right hand, "Th-th-th-that's all, folks!"

* * *

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: This chapter marks the debut of Waluigi's fellow robotic assistant, Walbot, who seems to be treated as a younger brother for Waluigi. And yes, the last lane for this episode/chapter was just perfect. Especially considering the case. XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Waluigi Meets Gwonam The Wizard**

Waluigi was taking a stroll through the dense tropical jungle that populated his island, wearing his walking uniform of course, enjoying the rain as usual as he made his way amongst the tropical plant life, whistling to himself. He then stopped in his tracks when he looked up, seeing a figure flying in the sky.

"What the hell is that thing..." Waluigi muttered as he took off his purple cap briefly and scratched his head profoundly, wondering what the object was.

As Waluigi continued trying to make a image of what the figure was, the figure was coming down fast towards the earth like a comet, becoming fiery as it got closer and closer.

"SQUADALAH!!!" The figure screamed as it crashed head first into Waluigi, sending him several miles back as it burned everything in its path, sizzling as the rain cooled it down.

Waluigi moaned in pain as he pushed the strange, old bearded man off of him, growling as he dusted himself off, standing up. He picked up the bearded man and shook him a bit, shouting, "Hey, old man! Wake up!"

The bearded man moaned as he opened his eyes, trying to keep his large purple hat stable as he pulled himself together. Getting the debris off of him, he looked at Waluigi and bowed to him, confusing Waluigi.

"Thank you, humble stranger," The bearded man introduced to himself as he performed strange hand motions, "My name is Gwonam, a powerful old sorcerer from the island of Koradie."

"Koradie..." Waluigi muttered as he rubbed his chin, "Hmm... where have I heard THAT place before..." He let out a small chuckle.

Gwonam waved his hands, shaking his head. "Oh, my, you must have heard about that, then. Well," He coughed a bit before placing his right hand on Waluigi's shoulder, "I was doing a little tour around the world when I accidentally came across a hurricane, and was somehow tossed up into the atmosphere. I spent the next five hours trying to get back down, so as you can see..." He pointed at his orange carpet, which was completely burnt, "I came crashing down far more than I expected. So with that, I beg you." He grabbed Waluigi by the shirt. "Please be humble and help me get my carpet back to normal!"

Waluigi sighed as he rolled his eyes, grabbing Gwonam's hands and placing them away. "Okay, okay, just get off of me, will ya?" He sighed, grabbing Gwonam by the arm and taking the old bearded wizard to his mansion to fix him up a brand new carpet.

Later, in Waluigi's mansion, Waluigi (who was in his regular dark overalls) and Gwonam were patiently waiting in the living room for the new carpet to be freshed up. After two minutes and fourty three seconds, Walbot came out, holding the brand new orange carpet, which had yellow and purple stripes.

"Ooh!" Gwonam exclaimed with glee as he stroke the carpet, sighing pleasantly. "It's perfect! It's just the carpet I need to replace my old, buggy one!" He shook Walbot's hand, then proceeded to shake Waluigi's hand. "Thank you so much, Waluigi! I'm in your debt!"

Waluigi laughed, simply waving his left hand at Gwonam. "Don't mention it, wizard guy. Anything you need, just come back here. We'll have something." He turned to face Walbot, grinning as he patted his younger robotic brother on the head. "Good job, Walbot. You even got better textures on the thing!"

Walbot simply nodded back in response. "Oh, Master Waluigi, you're flattering me."

Later on, Waluigi and Walbot waved goodbye to Gwonam, who took off into the rainy skies, screaming "SQUADALAH, I'M OFF!" as he headed back to Koradie, leaving behind the secretly hidden Waluigi's Island.


	6. Chapter 6

**Waluigi Gives Himself a Prrrromotion**

It was another bona fine, rainy day on the secluded perimeter of Waluigi's Island.

"Heh heh heh, Waluigi, you handsome devil you. I can stare at you all day."

Inside Waluigi's gigantic, mechanical mansion, we can see Waluigi, who grinned to himself as he looked in the mirror, noting his handsome appearance.

"Hmm hmm. The rose..." he took out his red rose as kissed it as he tucked it into his purple cap, "The moustache, the stance..."

He snapped his fingers and pointed at himself, proclaiming in a loud, enthusiastic voice, "I'll have to give myself a PRRRROMOTION!" With that, the words 'Promotion' appeared, with Waluigi whacking it away with his whip as he headed to his kitchen to make some decaf.


	7. Chapter 7

**Waluigi Hosts A Party**

Waluigi looked at his watch. He sighed. "6:00 PM. Those losers said they'd be here by now." He looked up, having decorated his entire house from top to bottom.

Walbot came by, wondering what to do as he tapped Waluigi. "Master Waluigi, is there anything for me to be doing while you host this party?" He asked in his robotic voice that sounded like a younger version of Waluigi's own voice.

Waluigi nodded, patting Walbot on the head. "Of course, my dear Walbot. All you have to do is serve the food and drink for the party. I can manage the other stuff." He suddenly heard someone approaching, followed by muttering from outside. He then quickly ushered Walbot into the kitchen. "They're here! All right, Walbot, go to the kitchen and do your stuff!"

Walbot nodded as he instantly zoomed into the kitchen, quickly preparing the snacks and drinks as Waluigi stood by the door, being excited as he examined his living room once more, cleaning as quickly as he could to make the entire place nice and sparkling.

"Perfect! Just perfect!" Waluigi exclaimed with glee as he rubbed his hands together, chuckling, "Now the party will be nice, clean, and organized!" He heard the muttering from outside getting louder, prompting his cue. "And just in time, too!"

Suddenly, just as Waluigi has proclaimed, the front door began moving, the knocking heard quite loudly as the muttering became its loudest. Waluigi approached the door, opening it with glee to see the guests of honor.

"Waluigi! You were planning the party, after all!" Birdo said enthusiastically as she hugged Waluigi, walking in shortly afterwards.

Petey Piranha bellowed as he greeted Waluigi, and flew over Waluigi, landing roughly behind him as he followed Birdo.

"Hey! No words of wisdom for your welcome!?" Waluigi exclaimed as he laughed.

Petey turned around, shouting to Waluigi, "Oh! My apologies, Waluigi, I was just too excited for words, needless to say!" He chuckled as he turned around to face Birdo.

Bowser also appeared, chuckling as he shook Waluigi's hand and grinned. "Gwa ha ha! Sure was nice of you to invite me, Waluigi. Hope you got some music for us."

Waluigi chuckled back, shaking Bowser's hand with a nice, firm grip. "Oh ho ho, I just so happen to have music, Bowser. Now, if you please." He showed the Koopa King to the living room.

Bowser nodded as he joined Birdo and Petey for a quick chat amongst each other, standing up.

Waluigi mumbled to himself as he closed and locked the front door after waiting two more minutes for anyone else, and then headed to the back of the living room, standing on top of the booth he had previously installed earlier, clearing his throat to get the other characters' attention.

"Welcome, you three wild, reptilian partygoers!" Waluigi greeted as he took off his purple cap and then placed it back on, chcukling as he began, "Well, welcome, one and all, to the party. As you can tell, I got plenty of snacks, plenty of games we can play, and oh so much more, so have yourselves a gay old time, eh? Wa ha ha!" He grabbed a noisemacker and blew noise into it.

Birdo and Petey Piranha clapped as Bowser got up and turned on the juke box, dancing to the rhythm. Birdo and Petey joined the Koopa King as Waluigi danced on the booth, getting his groove on. Walbot entered into the living room, providing snacks and drinks for everyone as the mansion was turned into party central, the lights inside being visible from even outer space.

A quick look from outside the mansion shows an exhausted Pegg the Penguin, who catches a breather or two as he looks at the front door, hearing the party from inside. He tried opening the knob, but feels that the door has been locked shut.

"Awww," Pegg disappointely moans as he sulks, sitting down by the front porch as he sighs, the rain pouring on him hard, "I just missed the party by a minute. I knew I should not have stayed at my brother's house for three extra minutes..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Waluigi Becomes A Salesman**

Waluigi was out of his mansion, trekking through his gigantic private island as he was attempting to be a salesman, something that he had longed to do as a young kid.

"If this works out, I'll have a new hobby," Waluigi chuckled to himself as he knocked on the door of a two-story, light-blue penguin themed house, which was jammed in between several other three-story, blue-colored penguin themed houses. The door open, and out popped an adolescant black penguin.

"Yes, who is it?" The black penguin asked as he tilted his head several times.

Waluigi took off his purple cap as he bowed, before placing it back on his head. "Hello, sir! You seem to be wondering what to buy today, aren't you?" Waluigi greeted as he showed off his yellow outfit.

The black penguin rubbed his head's right side in confusion as he stepped out of the doorway. "Umm, what?"

Waluigi shook his left hand at the black penguin as he ushered, "No, no, don't flee! I've got something interesting to show you!" Waluigi then pulled out a bottle of shampoo, the bottle being yellow-colored with purple stripes running down it. "My new shampoo just came out today, and I'd like you to be the first new purchaser of it!"

The black penguin sweatdropped nervously as he coughed. "Umm, thanks? How much is it, exactly?"

Waluigi laughed, patting the black penguin on the back as he insisted, "Oh, no worries, my friend. It's only a mere two dollars and fifty cents! Why, you're able to afford that, right?"

The black penguin went back in for a moment, before coming out with his penguin bank, handing two dollars and two quarters to Waluigi. In exchange for the money, Waluigi handed the black penguin the shampoo, grabbing the penguin's right flipper and shaking hands as he chuckled.

"Wa ha ha! Thank you, good sir! You made a great choice!" Waluigi stated as he started to head off the doorstep and took off his cap again, waving goodbye, "Thank you for purchasing the shampoo, and may your luck be good!"

The black penguin shouted thanks as he watched Waluigi head down the lane, dancing down the lane as if he was the luckiest man on Earth.


	9. Chapter 9

**Waluigi The King**

Waluigi sighs as he looks at his staff. He takes a rather long sigh and then looks up, looking down the long, narrow hall that he had obtained.

"Who knew being a king would be so... boring?" Waluigi mused as he muttered, feeling rather unsatisfied by the fact that he was in control of the Kingdom.

How Waluigi managed to obtain the Kingdom was a simple affair of betting. Waluigi placed an ingenius bet and he won the Kingdom, being declared King. However, the only three things Waluigi did as King was to demand a huge hallway, a large extension of his garden, and for everyone to be coming to his castle and praising him for exactly one hour. Shockingly, this has managed to tire Waluigi out.

"I guess those dumb penguins weren't kidding when they said too much of a good thing can ruin you..." Waluigi groaned as he pretty much got sick of the people bowing down to him, using his whip to force the people to flee from his castle, leaving the King to be.


	10. Chapter 10

**Waluigi Whips Up Money Thieves**

Waluigi was chasing down some purple-colored Eggplantmen that stole some of his money from earlier, tossing several bombs at them as they took some damage. The Eggplantmen ran as fast as they could down the tallest mountain on the island, of which contained Waluigi's Mansion on top of it. Waluigi used his fast agility to catch up to the Eggplantmen, getting out his long whip and using it to grab the three thieving Eggplantmen. The Eggplantmen struggled as Waluigi chuckled, approaching the three and folding his arms.

"Though you could get away from me, eh?" Waluigi taunted as he placed his right hand on the head of one of the three Eggplantmen and stuck out his long, red tongue, "Touch luck, vegetable boy! What you steal is what you feel!" He kicked the Eggplantman in the stomach as he got back his stolen money, placing it away in his wallet as he made the whip's grip tighter. "I would be unwittingly cruel to you, but I'll let you off with a little warning. Now run off and don't pull this stunt off me, understand?"

The three Eggplantmen shook their heads in agreement as they trembled with fright. Freed from the grip of Waluigi's whip, they all ran off towards the tropical jungle toards the eastern direction, having learnt a lesson.

Waluigi grinned as he folded his arms, chuckling as he placed away his trusty whip and headed back up to his mansion, having successfully put a stop to the common threat.


	11. Chapter 11

**Waluigi Fights Off The Eggplantmen Again**

Waluigi was taking another usual stroll on his private island, when suddenly, the entire mountain began to shake, and Waluigi took a mighty tumble downward, landing on his head. He growled as he took off his purple cap and rubbed his head, only to get snatched in a net by several yellow-colored Eggplantmen, who were riding towards the northern direction on their eggplant-based motorcycles. Waluigi growled as he struggled, performing his Waluigi Whirl to break out of the net. The Eggplantmen gasped as they were chucked into the air by the tornado.

Waluigi dusted himself as he looked up, to see the five gang Eggplantmen coming downward. He grinned, and he quickly took out his purple-colored tennis racket, smashing the Eggplantmen into the air with each powerful whack as they twinkled in the cloudy sky, which the normal rain poured down from as the lightning struck. Waluigi grinned, and he headed southward, only to fall into a pit fall. Waluigi growled as he looked up, to see two yelloe Eggplantmen looking down at him, laughing as they left the purple capped plumber in the hole.

Waluigi quickly used his Waluigi Whirl to propel upward, grabbing the two fleeing Eggplantmen with his whip and beating them with ease. He then began to eat their remains as he chuckled, sitting down on the mushy ground.


	12. Chapter 12

**Waluigi and the Treasure Chest**

Waluigi was sighing as he was being dragged down into the basement of Pegg the Penguin's house, the bird fellow obviously wanting to show Waluigi something. As the two reached the bottom of the stairs, Pegg pointed at a yellow-stripped, red colored treasure chest, which was all alone in the light that just shone in it, all the other accessories being blanked out in the shadows.

"Wait, did the author just typed 'shone'?" Waluigi asked as he winced, shaking his head in disbelief, "What kind of idiot would type 'shone'? It's obviously 'shined'." He grumbled as he folded his arms.

Pegg sweatdropped, tugging Waluigi as he insisted. "Oh, Mr. Waluigi, please don't go breaking the fourth wall now. I just cleaned it, and quite frankly, it doesn't need to-"

"Doesn't need to be broken? HA!" Waluigi laughed in Pegg's face, poking at his beak as he pointed at the ceiling for no apparant reason, "I have every right to break the fourth wall in this fanfic if I like to! I mean, this crack pot of an author used me in so many ridiculous ways, I don't think I'll forgive him!"

"..Can you please open the treasure chest for me, Mr. Waluigi?" Pegg begged, making his eyes sparkle as he gave Waluigi the best puppy expression he could muster. "Pleeeease...?"

Waluigi thought for a moment, before sighing, stating, "Oh, all right, kid. You're killing me with that look." He sighed as he walked towards the treasure chest and picked it up. He then opened it, looked inside, to see nothing. "Hey, what the!?" He exclaimed as he then shifted his head towards the left, glaring straight at Pegg. "What kind of trickery is this, anyway? There is nothing in the treasure chest!"

Pegg chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head, heading under the staircase as Waluigi approached the fanboyish penguin. "Mr. Waluigi... I assure you, there's nothing wrong with the treasure chest... just... please..." He began cowering in fear as he covered his head wih his arms. "Just take a peek into the treasure chest again! Honest!"

Waluigi groaned as he rolled his eyes. "Fine, you little parasite," He muttered as he picked up the treasure chest again, looking inside to still see nothing. He kept staring for a few more seconds, before the treasure chest closed down on him, sucking the purple plumber right inside as it then locked itself up. Waluigi's muffled screams from inside could be heard.

Pegg gasped in shock as he giggled with glee, picking up the treasure chest as he laughed. "Ha ha! Now that I have my idol in the treasure chest, nothing can go wrong! He's in my possession now!" Pegg exclaimed as he skipped back up the stairs, having his idol sealed shut in the treasure chest.

"When I get out of here, kid..." Waluigi muttered from inside as he growled, seething with rage as he tried shaking the chest from inside, "I'm going to strangle you so hard, you're going to regret giving me those sausages for that picnic last week..."


	13. Chapter 13

**Waluigi Encounters Boshi**

Waluigi was busy trying to get rid of the vines that were growing on the right side of his extra garage that he had on the eastern portion of his huge, private mansion. While Walbot was tending to the interior as usual, Waluigi was trying to get the vines out of the way, so that he could be able to open the garage door with ease. It was that time that Boshi pulled up on his snazzy black motorcycle, watching as he snarked.

"Hey! Wallington!" Boshi called out as he chuckled, adjusting his sunglasses as he slyly grinned, "Looks like your vines could use some muscling up, 'eh?"

Waluigi growled as he barked at Boshi, turning around and approaching the cool dinosaur as he snarked, placing his hands on his hips, "Oh just shut up, you reptilian reject! At least I own the entire island, unlike you!"

This caused Boshi to hop off his motorcycle as he approached Waluigi and punched him right in the gut.

"Yeah? Well, if you own the island, what do you do with it?" Boshi asked as he folded his arms, awaiting an answer. The first answer was a swift kick to the right side from Waluigi as he tumbled on the ground.

"Here's your _second_ answer, reptilian rooster," Waluigi mocked as he rubbed his beautiful pink nose, calling out, "If it wasn't for me, this entire island wouldn't even exist! Without my help and cooperation, the island would still entirely be a tropical island all about, and the volcanos would be continously erupting out of control, that if that was the case, at this point," He stretched out his arms, "Boom! There goes the island."

"But most of this island IS tropical jungle, you idiot," Boshi remarked as he managed to bring himself to get back up, rubbing his right side. "What may persuade you to think other wise?"

Waluigi slapped his forehad with his right palm as he pointed to the east, revealing the huge Waluigi's Island Cityscape, along with the amusement park, the high tech casino, the Waluigi Pinball track, the Waluigi Stadium track (which was heavily expanded to support monster truck competitions), several laboratories, a few factories, several windmills, a large train station circulating the entire island, the beach and its beach resort, the lighthouse that was incarnated in the shape of Waluigi, and a wooden boardwalk that is currently being extended out into the troical salty ocean eastward and northward on the island, which a water purification center running directly right underneath it. "How's THAT for prove?"

Boshi took one nice long glance, and he turned to Waluigi, headbutting him in the legs as he adjusted his sunglasses. "Yeah, well, you're still an ameture. And a pretty bad one at that." He grinned as he insisted, pointing at Waluigi. "Heh, in fact, to see if you could prove your worth, how about a race this weekend? Across the tropical jungle, to see who's better - me, or you. Deal?"

Waluigi got back up and dusted himself as he shook Boshi's left hand with his right hand firmly. "Deal. Now get off of my property, you reptilian scum!" Waluigi barked out as he picked up Boshi and chucked the blue-colored Yoshisaurus at the motorcycle, causing both of them to tumble down the steep, grassy mountain that rested Waluigi's Mansion, whilst Waluigi grumbled to himself about Boshi as he returned to picking the vines off of his garage.


	14. Chapter 14

**Waluigi Chats With His Faithful Robotic Companion Walbot  
**

Waluigi was having some tea with Walbot, the rainy morning on Waluigi's Island being peaceful as usual. Waluigi just finished up his breakfast, and while sipping his tea, he was chatting with Walbot on the matter of the mansion. But that was not the only thing he talked about.

"So, Master Waluigi, do you like the way the bedroom looks today?" Walbot stated as he went to get more tea, pouring some more in Waluigi's cup.

Waluigi nodded as he chuckled, taking another good sip. "Aye, Walbot. This eggplant tea is delicious!" He laughed as he covered his mouth, coughing a bit as he stated, "Anyway, I've been thinking deeply, Walbot. You know about..." He looked around to make sure no one was hearing, even though it was only him and Walbot inside the mansion. "...The robotic army that I created?"

Walbot nodded, understanding the predicament. "Of course, Master Waluigi. After all, you did make me the very first robot you created."

Waluigi grinned as he rubbed his chin, placing down his cup. "Heh heh... right you are, and what a proud adopted partner I have made you. Why..." He smiled as he patted Walbot on the head. "You're like a little brother to me." He cleared his throat as he stood up, tucking in his chair. "Anyway, about my robotic army, I'm obviously the creator. But, until now, I haven't been able to find someone who would look over the progress. So Walbot..."

Walbot stood out from the table, also placing in his chair as he approached Waluigi, looking up at his handsome creator. "Yes, Master Waluigi...?"

Waluigi opened up his right back purple overalls pocket and pulled out a red-yellow-and-bluw colored ribbon, placing it on Walbot's robotic chest as he stated, "Starting today, you are the second in command for my robotic army! And that is that!"

Walbot took a minute to take a good glance at his new ribbon, before saluting to Waluigi, replying with enthusiasm despite his robotic voice, "I shall do my best to tender to the army while you are busy, Master Waluigi."

Waluigi grinned as he watched Walbot head downstairs, while he sat down on his purple couch in the living room, to watch some hardcore Waluigi Football on his wide screen, high definition television.


	15. Chapter 15

**Waluigi Takes Up Boshi's Challenge  
**

Waluigi and Boshi were both having a heated argument against each other, with Boshi finally presenting a challenge towards Waluigi. They were both notably next to a small arena containing Eggplantmen, which also shockingly had small dugouts on every side of the grassy enclosed field. The arena was several miles east of the largest mountain on the entire island, which contained Waluigi's high mechanically private mansion. And of course, it was always rainy, but it was the evening. You couldn't tell if it was the evening, because

"You didn't race me like you said you would, you dirty, cheap liar!" Boshi hissed angrily as he faced Waluigi.

Waluigi scoffed, waving his right hand at Boshi as he shook his head. "Well, who said that I could keep promises? Besides, it was obvious that I would forget. I was working on my garage, you know."

Boshi snuffed, pouting as he stomped his right foot, stating as he pointed his right hand at Waluigi, "Well, I'm not letting you go easy this time. Now, you _have_ to do a challenge of mine, or I'll deem you as pathetic beyond pathetic for the rest of your sorry excuse of a life!"

Waluigi thought for a moment as he folded his arms, sighing as he wondered deeply.

Boshi sighed as he rolled his eyes, tapping his left foot impatiently. "Well? _I'M WAITING..._"

Waluigi sighed as he placed his hands on his hips, turning back to face Boshi. "...Fine. But I'm not going to like it."

Boshi turned around to see the arena behind him, and he smirked as he then turned to face Waluigi, his arms folded.

"Ten bucks you couldn't beat all ten of those Eggplantmen." Boshi challenged as he pointed at the ten yellow-colored Eggplantmen in the grassy arena, sneering.

Waluigi looked at the Eggplantman army, and he laughed, placing his right palm on his forehead. "Ten bucks you're wrong, punk."

"Oh yeah? Then why don't you make me eat my words? Why don't you step it up, hmm?" Boshi insisted, trying to push Waluigi's berserk button.

Waluigi was insulted all right, and that little bit was enough to get him riling up. "Step it up? _Step it up!?_" He pushed Boshi a bit, taking on the challenge. "I'll step it up, all right, and when I do, I'm going to make you look like an embarrassment to nature!"

"Okay, then, let's see what you got, long, tall, and ugly!" Boshi called out as he folded his arms.

Waluigi grinned, poking at Boshi's large blue nose as he sharply replied, "Fine be well, short, blue, and stupid!"

Waluigi stuck his long, red tongue out at Boshi as he stepped into the small, grassy arena, being confronted by the group of ten, yellow-colored Eggplantmen, with a few red-colored rusty Dino Wrenches hiding out in the dugout as Waluigi grinned, ready to show Boshi off.

Waluigi whistled at the ten Eggplantmen, calling them to come over towards him as he laughed. The ten Eggplantmen looked at each other, shrugged, and all shouted war cries as they jumped on Waluigi, pounding him as hard as they could. Waluigi simply laughed it off as he stood up, and began twirling, summoning his Waluigi Whirl, which flung the Eggplantmen into the air. Waluigi then began whirling himself into the air, taking a swift kick at each of the ten Eggplantmen, wounding them greatly as he grabbed all them them and formed them into a ball, grabbing them as he then swept down towards the ground, grand slamming the formed ball as hard as he could as the ten Eggplantmen went blasting off. The Dino Wrenches cheered and jeered as they watched with great joy, while Boshi, who had his arms folded, simply chuckled as he shook his head, not being impressed by Waluigi's endeavor. Waluigi, however, was one not to disappoint, as he grabbed one particular Eggplantman and started pounding him into the ground, picking him up and playing him as an accordion for a bit. He was then hit with a piece of raw Eggplant from two Eggplantmen, who were using parts of their bodies as ammo. Waluigi smirked as he ate the Eggplantman he had and ran towards the two ammo using Eggplantman, tackling them down to the ground as he grabbed one of them by the legs and began swinging the creature around, chucking him at the seven other Eggplantmen, knocking them into the air like bowling pins.

Waluigi then got out his trusty whip, using it to whip the ever loving crap out of one of the knocked out Eggplantman, squatting over it as he taunted the others. He was met with a body slam from an enraged Eggplantman, the said Eggplantman strangling Waluigi by the neck as another Eggplantman grabbed Waluigi's arms and held them together, another Eggplantman punching Waluigi rapidly in the stomach several times. Waluigi winced in pain as he felt the blows to his skinny body feeling tougher with every punch, but he began laughing it off, using his long legs to kick the punching Eggplantman into the air as he bent down, forcing the two Eggplantmen on his back to let go as they fell on their backs. Waluigi began stomping on them furiously at the same time as he then grabbed the falling Eggplantman behind him and performed a somersault, causing the Eggplantman to burst into different pieces of Eggplant. Boshi's interested perked up as he noticed Waluigi defeating seven of the ten yellow-colored Eggplantmen. The three remaining Eggplantmen grabbed the Dino Wrenches who were watching from the side and started chucking them at Waluigi.

Waluigi rolled his eyes as he smirked, placing away his whip as he punched the wrenches out of the air, knocking them flat cold on the ground. The Eggplantmen screamed in fear as they all ran to the back of the arena towards the south, only for Waluigi to roll himself into a ball, heading straightforwards the Eggplantmen. The Eggplantmen began running around the arena in fear, with Waluigi still rolling right after them in his ball form. The Eggplantmen continued their running around the small, grassy arena for several minutes, until they slipped on the bunch of unconscious Dino Wrenches, landing flat on their faces as Waluigi rolled over them, flattening them. Waluigi popped back into his regular form, looking all over the arena as he grinned victoriously, turning around to face Boshi as he exited the small, grassy arena, having completed the challenge.

"So, who's the pathetic one now, reptilian reject?" Waluigi taunted as he bonked Boshi on the head with a knuckle sandwich.

Boshi growled as he tried biting at Waluigi, muttering angrily back as he rubbed his wounded head, "Peh! You got lucky that you were able to take them out, lanky!"

Waluigi laughed heartily, pounding his chest with pride using his left fist as he looked up, his eyes closed profoundly. "Please. If I got lucky, then how would the Eggplantmen even be standing?"

Boshi turned around, folding his arms together as he murmured to himself, before turning back to face Waluigi, grinning. 'You know, you still owe me that race you said you were going to do..."

Waluigi looked down, glaring straight at Boshi as he remembered what happened back at his mansion a few days ago. "Oh, is that so? You still want another challenge, just so you could eat your words?"

Boshi shrugged, smirking as he shook his head. 'Hey, slick, it's your call. Surely you wouldn't mind another challenge..." He chuckled as he turned around, and jumped on his motorcycle, "...If you're not chciken, that is..."

That was all than enough to fuel Waluigi, who jumped on his motorcycle, ready to take Boshi on another challenge.

"Bring it, blue boy!" Waluigi taunted as he and Boshi both sped off on their motorcycles into the tropical jungle foilage towards the western direction, leaving behind the small arena as the rain began pouring harder, the rather dark evening transitting into the even darker night.


	16. Chapter 16

**Waluigi Gets Back His Prized Golden Eggplant Trophy  
**

Waluigi was chasing some purple-colored penguins, who were holding his prized golden Eggplant trophy. As the group ran around the mountain holding Waluigi's mechanical private mansion downhill, one of the three penguins slipped and caused the trophy to soar into the air. Waluigi screamed in shock as he turned around and jumped after the trophy, grabbing it and holding onto it tightly as he fell several stories downward. Luckily, he managed to land in the thick jungle foilage, getting up as he was then snatched by several vicious piranha plants, who wanted a part of his body.

Waluigi punched every piranha plant that was coming up to him, using his feet to hold onto the trophy as he began performing his Waluigi Whirl, causing the piranha plants to be chucked into the air. Waluigi then sliced his way out of the vines with his pocket knife, placing it away in his left overalls pocket as he got down and picked up his trophy, heading back to his mansion as he made sure to punish the thieving penguins.

"When I get those penguins, I'm going to whip them, and whip them good!" Waluigi chuckled evilly as he clenched his left fist, climbing up the tallest mountain on the entire island.


	17. Chapter 17

**Waluigi Does Some Good Old Fashioned Grocery Shopping  
**

Waluigi was doing some shopping for himself today. And he was shopping for eggplants and other fruits and vegetables. But why eggplants, exactly?

"Because they're my FAVORITE FOOD, you ingrate," Waluigi hissed as he got angry, going from aisle to aisle as he failed to find any eggplants at all. He began to get annoyed as he then bumped into Birdo, who was also shopping for some vegetables.

"Oh! Waluigi, what a pleasant surprise!" Birdo gasped as she winked at Waluigi, before adding on, "I never thought I'd bump into you here!"

Waluigi chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well, you know. I have to find some way to stock on groceries, somehow. They don't just grow on trees." He and Birdo laughed for a bit.

"Oh, but Waluigi," Birdo stopped as she then pointed out cleverly, "Some of the groceries here do grow on trees. It makes me wonder," She stated as she asked, "If you're here for fruit, why don't you just head into the jungle as usual?"

Waluigi sighed as he looked up at the ceiling. "Well... let's just say that I preserve fruit that's... been inspected..."

"...But Waluigi... you can inspect your own fruit..." Birdo pointed out even more, continuing on, "I mean, you own this entire island. Wouldn't it be silly that you're paying for the stuff that you technically own?"

Waluigi took a moment to think, before realizing that Birdo was absolutely right. "Oh Birdo, thanks for sparing me from my apparent stupidity!" Waluigi thanked as he shook Birdo's hand, before placing all his groceries back and heading out into the tropical jungle, to get the natural growing fruits on his own.

Birdo smirked as she watched Waluigi take off, happy that she got him to understand as she continued her own grocery shopping, getting as much milk as possible.


	18. Chapter 18

**Waluigi Eats Some Coconuts  
**

Waluigi was running towards the western direction from some angry brown-colored Kritters, who were chucking spears at him. Waluigi managed to dodge the spears with ease as he hid behind one of the many palm trees, watching the Kritter continuing their pursuit through the tropical jungle foliage. Waluigi chuckled as he looked at the crab he held.

"Well, we did it, little buddy," Waluigi assured as a small young Kritter snatched the red-colored crab from him, laughing his young head off. Waluigi shrugged as he looked up, to see two green coconuts hanging from the palm tree's large leaves. "Hmmm... two coconuts... that reminds me..."

Waluigi quickly looked around to see if anyone was nearby. To his fortune, there was no one, and the angry Kritters were long gone by now.

"Heh heh heh... perfect..." Waluigi muttered as he rubbed his two hands together, climbing up the palm tree and snatching the coconuts. He chucked the left one into his mouth, munching on its fruity milkiness as he grabbed the coconut on the right and slid down, sitting down and eating it up as well. He sighed as he basked down on the palm tree, looking up at the cloudy sky, which was raining as usual, on his own, private island.


	19. Chapter 19

**Waluigi Remembers His Childhood  
**

Waluigi was watching several of the Piantas moving the equipment up onto the construction zone's top part from his mansion, looking through his wide view binoculars as he ate his popcorn. After munching down, Waluigi let out a sigh of relief as he remembered his childhood days.

"Man, I remember the good times I had in construction zones..." Waluigi muttered to himself as he remembered a good old memory.

Waluigi's childhood days were quite well, as the highly successful plumber spent his early days in the construction areas of one of the largest cities on the entire planet. Waluigi, in this memory, was a mischievous 4-year-old boy who made good friends with different kinds of species, the most obvious being a Piranha Plant, a snake-like Cobrat, a Eggplantman, and a penguin. The five young males would go about running on top of the construction sites, often working up some of the construction workers, much to their delight. Waluigi was the most trouble causing, understandably, as he loved to cause trouble.

Waluigi could not help but laugh as he continued remembering his old days of chaos on the construction sites as he watched the Piantas handle their work around the construction zone in the far east portion of Waluigi's Island, continuing to munch down on his tasty, salty popcorn.


	20. Chapter 20

**Waluigi Scavenges In His Basement  
**

Waluigi was in his basement of his gigantic private mansion, searching for old collections he has gathered throughout the years. Pulling back up from one of the many seemingly endless sea of cardboard boxes, Waluigi coughed as he motioned the dust away him him, picking up several gold trophies and other sports memorabilia, taking a good look at them as he placed them all back into the cardboard box, before closing it up. He sighed as he cracked his back, scratching with his right hand as he glanced towards the east, to see many posters of him on the wall.

Waluigi chuckled as he approached the wall, taking a good look at all of the posters. "Heh heh heh... I look so deviously handsome... no one can come match my handsome physics, or my badass moustache." He massaged his pointy moustache as he turned around and closed up all of the cardboard boxes, mumbling to himself as he headed up the stairs. "Although... it should do me good that I remembered why I have all this junk down here..." He shrugged. "Eh."

Heading up at a slow but steady pace, Waluigi turned around in the doorway, to look down at his basement one more time, before turning off the lights and firmly shutting the door close, locking it to make sure nothing bad would happen. Feeling confident, Waluigi went to wash himself up as he would get a quick glass of grape wine, shortly tuning his Motorcycle afterwards.


	21. Chapter 21

**Waluigi Plays A Nice Peaceful Game Of Tennis With Birdo  
**

SMACK!!! Waluigi hit the green, fuzzy tennis ball towards Birdo, who replied with a swift swoop downwards. Waluigi quickly smacked the tennis ball towards the right, but Birdo narrowly reached the point, hitting the ball upwards. Waluigi jumped into the air and smashed the ball down, scoring a point. He chuckled as Birdo sighed, shrugging as she shook her head.

"That was pretty good, Waluigi," Birdo admitted as she smiled, getting into a serious position, "But this time, you won't have enough reflexes to get a score on this!"

Waluigi chuckled, motioning his left hand at Birdo as he taunted, "Bring it on, Birdo! I can handle any serves you shoot at me!"

Walbot, who was refereeing the match, was sitting on the lone booth holding the net, while Bowser and Charizard were watching from the sidelines on a bench, munching down on popcorn, hotdogs, and pretzels, along with two cokes to guzzle it all down.

"Go Birdo!" Bowser shouted as he chugged the hotdog down his mouth.

Charizard took one sip of his soda as he cheered on, "Waluigi! Rip her a new one, why don't ya!"

Waluigi laughed as he grabbed the tennis ball and chucked it into the air, tossing it at Birdo. "I hope you're ready for this one, sweety pie! Waa ha ha!"

Birdo smirked. "Now's my chance." She began spinning around, forming a pink aura around her, as red hearts suddenly appeared, and she smacked the ball upwards into the sky.

Waluigi jumped up into the air again to smack the ball down, but the ball hit him on his big pink nose, causing him to fall on his back as Birdo easily scored a point. Charizard dropped his jaw down in disbelief as Bowser clapped for Birdo, standing up and cheering her loudly as Birdo turned to face the two reptilian brawlers and chuckled, waving at them. Waluigi grumbled, and he stood up, picking up the tennis ball as he and Birdo resumed their little tennis match.


	22. Chapter 22

**Waluigi Gets A Pretty Nice Back Rub  
**

Waluigi took a nice sip of his lemonade as he sat back in his purple-colored, yellow striped beach chair, looking up at the cloudy sky, which was producing rain as usual. He was in the balcony, getting a nice relaxation as Walbot came outside of the mansion, approaching Waluigi.

"Master Waluigi, shall I perform the back rubbing as you instructed?" Walbot stated as he grabbed a bottle of lotion from his back conpartment.

Waluigi nodded, taking off his sunglasses as he flipped himself over. "Go ahead, Walbot. I'm all ready for a nice rub."

Walbot nodded, and he opened the bottle, placing the smooth buttery lotion on Waluigi's back as he began performing the rubbing. Walbot then proceeded to do several chops on Waluigi's back, closing up the bottle and heading inside, to cleanse his hands. Waluigi sighed of relief as he turned back on his back, feeling the smoothness of the lotion.

"Oh, how I love its softness..." Waluigi muttered as he placed back on his sunglasses, the rain slightly touching his uncovered body.


	23. Chapter 23

**Waluigi Beats Up Some More Eggplantmen  
**

A large explosion shook the tropical jungle within the premises of Waluigi's Island, and the rain began pouring harder to counter back the flames that was arising from the said explosion as Waluigi drove off in his motorcycle, firing several bullets behind him at the four orange-colored Eggplantmen who were riding their motorcycle, trying to push Waluigi off of his bike. Waluigi made a swift right turn, heading downward as he jumped up and performed his Waluigi Whirl technique, causing two of the Eggplantmen to be chucked into the air. Waluigi then managed to land safely back on his motorcycle, circling around a tall palm tree and causing the other two Eggplantmen to follow him.

Quickly jumping off of his motorcycle as he then watched it tumble down, he laughed deviously as the two Eggplantmen went flying in the air, landing smack dab in the muddy ground. Waluigi then grabbed one of the Eggplantmen, shaking him until he was too shaken to mutter anything close to unintelligent. Waluigi then chucked the Eggplantman away and took out a cannon, aiming at the remaining Eggplantman. The remaining Eggplantman screamed as he was blasted right in the face by a black-colored Bullet Bill, the small explosion causing the enemy to burst into several pieces of eggplant. Waluigi smirked as he ate the cannon he was holding and observed the pieces, looking up in the air to see the two other Eggplantmen crashing down on the palm tree, causing it to collapse on the shaken Eggplantman, squashing him. Waluigi smirked as he took out a lighter, causing the last two Eggplantmen to hold each other in fear as they trembled.

"Have fun, suckers!" Waluigi laughed as he threw up a match, lighting the match and then taking out a bottle of gasoline, tossing it on the ground, causing the gasoline to spread. He then chucked the match right at the spilled gasoline as he turned around and ran as quick as he could, jumping as the explosion triggured a HUGE burst of fire. Quickly glancing behind him, Waluigi laughed as he headed westward, back to his glorious mansion.


	24. Chapter 24

**Waluigi Does Skateboarding In The City  
**

Waluigi's Island was filled with the usual dose of good action as usual, with Waluigi grinding down the streets of the city on a purple skateboard as several Koopa Troopas were also skating with him, heading down the street. Waluigi was grinding on the railings on the right side, seeing the Koopas swerving left and right on the street as they narrowly avoided hitting the cars heading their way and downward. Waluigi then jumped up, hitting a light post, which collapsed on the ground, wreaking the street. Waluigi then curbed around the right, grabbing a stop sign as he turned, bumping one of the yellow-shelled Koopas as he swerved to the left and turned towards the left, jumping over a yellow taxi cab and grinding right off of it, being honked at. Waluigi smirked as he rolled his eyes, sticking his tongue out back at the taxi cab as he went through a solid brick wall ahead of him, not feeling any pain as he then tripped over a pebble, rolling downhill as he formed into a bagel. He then managed to turn to the right, being hit by an incoming bus as he was as flat as a pancake.

Waluigi stretched himself as much as he could, popping out from the front of the bus as he fell to the ground, being flattened by the bus again. Waluigi moaned as he was as flat as paper, being picked up by the wind and carried away like a light feather. He growled as he then performed his Waluigi Whirl, summoning his purple tornado around him as he popped back to his three dimensional self, landing on the ground as he caught his skateboard. He watched as the several skateboarding Koopas slid downward past him, and Waluigi growled, speeding as fast as possible as he then grabbed his sexy whip and used it on an incoming speeding police car, holding onto it as he gained the momentum he needed. Letting go of the police car and turning towards the right as he placed away his sexy whip, Waluigi headed downhill towards the eastern direction as he saw several more skyscrapers looming in the background, the salty ocean being visible amongst the back of the factories.

"Waa ha ha!" Waluigi laughed as he jumped onto a railing and began grinding again, posing as he did, "I can't wait to see Boshi attempting this!"


	25. Chapter 25

**Waluigi's Delicious Morning Breakfast  
**

Waluigi yawned loudly as he stretched his long arms, getting out of his luxurious bed as he headed into the bathroom to brush his teeth, grinning as they sparkled. He then headed out, placing on his purple robe as he headed downstairs, walking into the kitchen and getting out some waffles, placing them into the toaster as he grabbed some bacon from the refrigerator and warmed them up. He then pulled out some orange juice and poured it in a clear glass, placing the juice carton back as he took out a small carton of milk, pouring himself some frosted flaky cereal.

"Ahh, mornings," Waluigi stated as he munched down on his cereal, taking a quick glance outside his window to see the rain pouring down as usual while the white lightning cracked, a pleasant thunder booming overhead as he got up and got the waffles, as well as settling the hot pieces of bacon on a plate, "How I love them. Then again, don't we all love breakfast? Wa ha ha!"

He sat back down, and picked up his newspaper, reading some recent stuff. He shrugged as he placed the newspaper on the counter, sitting back down and turning on the television, which was replaying a time trial Waluigi did on his Flame Runner at Waluigi Stadium during last night. Waluigi laughed as he ate his waffles, bacon, and cereal, while guzzling down the orange juice and milk, with Walbot walking up to Waluigi, to assist his master in cleaning up shortly afterwards.

"Walbot, remind me," Waluigi began telling Walbot as he headed back upstairs to place on his regular clothing, "To head back to Waluigi Stadium to do another Time Trial. I want to see if I can beat myself."


	26. Chapter 26

**Waluigi Explores The Nneoh Springs (Part 1)  
**

Waluigi was eating his favorite breakfast as usual as he read the local newspaper. After finishing up the last of his frosted flake cereal, he looked down further to see if anything interesting was on television. Before he could do that, Walbot confronted him, alerting him of something important.

"Master Waluigi," Walbot insisted in his robotic voice, pointing at the window as he proclaimed, "Something is happening at the Nneoh Springs. I think you should check it out."

Waluigi sighed as he shrugged, slightly tipping his cap forward. "Very well, Walbot." He then changed from his purple, eggplant printed pajamas into his usual overalls, heading out the door as he turned to Walbot, stating, "Keep the mansion in check as usual, Walbot. This won't be long."

Walbot nodded as he waved goodbye, prompting to lock the door as Waluigi ran down the mountain from the eastern direction this time, instead of the usual western direction. landing on the ground from the edge of the mountain, Waluigi headed through the thick foilage of the tropical jungle and made his way towards the Nneoh Springs. After having whirled his way through various traps set by the jungle inhabitants, avoiding the snapping Piranha Plants that grew in the various pits amongst the jungle, and defeating the enemy Eggplantmen and Dino Wrenches with ease, Waluigi made it to the Nneoh Springs, the largest and westernmost fresh water spring on the entire island. Briefly taking off his cap to let the rain wet his brown hair a bit, Waluigi placed the cap back on as he inspected around the Nneoh Springs, not seeing any trouble around the area.

"All looks fine and dandy to me," Waluigi stated as he rubbed his chin, muttering, "But something's not right. If everything looks all right, but if Walbot insisted that there was trouble here... where's the trouble?"

Before Waluigi could further elaborate on such questions, he was caught in a net, tangling above the springs, as three spear-wielding Shy Guys bursted out of the jungle foilage, taunting Waluigi.

Waluigi sighed as he rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Shy Guys," He muttered with annoyance, "It has to be Shy Guys."


	27. Chapter 27

**Waluigi Explores The Nneoh Springs (Part 2)  
**

Waluigi continued watching the three spear-wielding Shy Guys, now identified as the dreaded Spear Guys, doing their victory dance, much to his displeasure. Waluigi decided to try and saw his way out of the net, using his hands swiftly to burn through the rope. Luckily, it worked, and Waluigi fell to the ground, dusting himself. Of course, that didn't last long, as he was poked by the spear of the orange-colored Spear Guy, who was backed by the red-colored Spear Guy and the yellow-colored Spear Guy. Waluigi growled as he was cornered back into a wall, turning around to see that there was literally no way for him to climb up. As the three Spear Guys continued pointing their sharp spears at Waluigi, Waluigi got a grand idea, and he quickly jumped up into the air, grabbing the orange-colored Spear Guy's spear, chucking it into the air. This enraged the orange Spear Guy, who pounced on Waluigi and began smacking him across the face. Waluigi took in the pain, however, as he quickly formed his Waluigi Whirl, using it to whirl around the three Spear Guys and then chuck them into the air.

Watching the spear-wielding Spear Guys disappear in the always rainy sky, Waluigi dusted his hands off, a well done job if he could say so himself. Ridden of the scoundrels, Waluigi took another inspection of the Nneoh Springs, circling around to see if there was anything behind it. Much to his surprise, there was - an entire set of fireworks ready to go blasting within a few minutes. Waluigi quickly looked around to see where the matches were, to ensure that the fireworks would not go exploding the springs. Luckily, Waluigi happened to spot the matches, and he picked them up, placing them in his right overalls pocket in the back. He was then flattened by a large burly fist into the ground, picked up by a burly blue-colored Eggplantman, who was joined by a blue-violet tinted Eggplantmen.

"What do we do with this one, bro?" The blue-violet tinted Eggplantman asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

The blue colored Eggplantman smirked evilly as he glared at Waluigi. "Chuck this piece of strap away, that's what." He aimed upward towards the sky, and released Waluigi, watching him soar past the clouds and up towards the stratosphere, at ridiculously high altitudes.


	28. Chapter 28

**Waluigi Explores The Nneoh Springs (Part 3)  
**

Waluigi was soaring past the stratosphere and heading straight out of Earth, going into the deep pressure of outer space. As the momentium finally died down, Waluigi turned around, his eyes widening as he screamed, heading back straight towards Earth. The intensity of the speed he was building up lit his entire lanky body on fire, although Waluigi was screaming loud enough to deter any pain felt from the severe burns. As he passed through the stratosphere again, Waluigi aimed slightly towards the south, pointing himself like a bullet as his speed levels excelled beyond what mankind could think off. Just as the two Eggplantmen were attempting at lighting up the fireworks they plotted amonsgt the Nneoh Springs, Waluigi made a spectacular, fiery crash on them, exploding the fireworks as they were blasted right on the spot. Unfortunately, this caused the Nnoeh Springs to erupt with water, as a huge gush of freshwater came towards like a large tidal wave.

"Oh... my aching back..." Waluigi breifly moaned in pain as he rubbed his back, before turning to his right and seeing the large incoming tidal wave. His jaw dropped farther than normal as he screamed in shock, running towards the western direction as fast as he could, ignoring the fact that he was nearly out of breath.

The large tidal wave of freshwater made everything in its path damp and fresh, much to the delight of the tropical jungle foilage, as Waluigi jumped over every bush, every pit, and swung amongst every vine that came across him. As Waluigi pushed aside many of the generic Eggplantmen and Dino Wrenches that occupied most of the jungle, Waluigi took a turn towards the north and began running up the grassy mountain that was the tallest on the island, which also housed his highly advanced, personal mansion. Walbot, who was doing some cleaning on the windows from the outside of the mansion, turned around to see Waluigi run straight inside, shutting the door close. Walbot scratched his head as he shrugged, remaining at his task at cleaning the windows as the freshwater tidal wave unbelievably became huge and took in the pouring rain and nearby seawater, growing big enough to overtake the mountain.

Waluigi quickly headed upstairs into his bedroom, shutting the door close as he grabbed his personal cardboard box from the closet and hid under the bed, somehow fitting inside the cardboard box from underneath. He sealed the box shut, and covered his head, as the entire mansion began shaking. Suddenly, within a few mere seconds, the tidal wave hit, and the entire mansion, as well as the mountain housing it, was overflooded with fresh, freshwater. Waluigi opened his left eye as he punched out the seal sealing the cardboard box, and poked his head out, to see that his cardboard box was floating in the bright blue-colored freshwater flooding his bedroom. He sighed as he wiped his forehead, smirking as he laid back, while grabbing a can of Pepsi out of nowhere and opening it up, drinking it to his heart's content as he sighed of delight.

Taking one quick look towards the left to see Walbot emerging in the doorway, soaked and damp, Waluigi chucjled as he looked up at the ceiling while laying back, proclaiming in a calm and relaxed voice, "Ahhh... this... is the good stuff. Waa ha ha."


	29. Chapter 29

**Waluigi Versus The Strange And Oddly Bizarrely Live Phone**

Waluigi was in his pajamas, getting up from his afternoon nap. He made some bacon, eggs, and eggplants as he sat down by his table, munching down on the breakfast without a second thought. Suddenly, the phone rang, and Waluigi used his long right arm to stretch towards the counter and picked it up.

"Yes, this is WALUIGI speaking..." Waluigi began as he drank some coffee.

The phone then began to act violent, and it started smacking Waluigi across the face, before pounding him across the kitchen and over the table, toppling it. Waluigi growled, his breakfast all splattered across the floor as the phone laughed at him, sticking out is bright, red tongue.

"That's-a it, you're gonna get it now, you stupid phone!" Waluigi hissed with rage as he grabbed the phone and smashed it on the ground, before stomping it. He laughed with every stomp, and continued to do so until he heard the phone crunch even harder than before. Picking the wrecked phone, he stuck out his tongue as he headed towards his front door and opened it, kicking the broken phone down the mountain as he closed the door shut and headed back into the kitchen.

Walbot, luckily, was already cleaning up the mess that was caused and managed to fix up the same breakfast that Waluigi was previously eating back, allowing it to become clean once more, with all the dirt it gathered having been cleansed away. This was much to Waluigi's delight, who sat back down and grabbed the pieces of bacon, stuffing them into his mouth. He drank some of the orange juice, and turned to Walbot, who placed all the cleaning utensils in his robotic body.

"Thank you for fixing my breakfast back to normal, Walbot," Waluigi thanked as he raised his orange juice filled glass to Walbot and placed it back down, grabbing his fork and knife as he started cutting the pancake into different pieces.

Walbot simply nodded his head as he sat down from the eastern end of the table, watching Waluigi eating his delicious breakfast up close as the rain poured rather lightly that morning. Back outside, the broken phone that Waluigi threw out was still tumbling down the island's largest mountain towards the northern direction... until it hit a passing purple-colored Eggplantman in the head and knocked him out cold unconscious.


	30. Chapter 30

**Waluigi Discusses About Planing For A New Boardwalk But Things Seem To Go Out Of Whack, Also Some Certain Quotes From Other Certain Stories Used In This Particularly Long Chapter, And Laugh Out Loud, What A Ridiculously Long Title This Really Is, I Promise The Chapter Is Well Worth The Length Of This Stupid Title, So Sit Back, Relax, And Enjoy The Actual Chapter, Okay? Okay!  
**

One normally rainy day on the enchanted, tropical private island that was known far and wide as Waluigi Island, Waluigi, the grand caretaker of the island and the island's namesake, was organizing an event in the tropical jungle, having gathered enough people to hold the event.

"So as you can see," Waluigi left off as he grabbed his ruler and pointed at the chart, "If we get enough funds from the casino, we'll be able to have a new area constructed by next Saturday!" He then folded his arms, turning to face the crowd. "Any questions?"

Charizard pondered, scratching his chin. "Hmmm... sounds interesting, but I wouldn't really put my nickle on it," He stated as he pointed, "Besides, where exactly are we going to get the room to make such an area?"

"Well, we could build a wooden boardwalk on top of the water so we could extend the area a bit," Birdo suggested as she stood up from her chair, "After all, it does only make sense, considering that we won't lose the tropical jungle in the process."

Bowser nodded in agreement, folding his arms. "I agree with Birdo on this one. A boardwalk on top of the water won't hurt a thing. Besides," He snapped his fingers as he grinned, "My Koopa Pack can manage to keep the water purified underneath the earth, and we can use the space in between as a cooling mechanism to ensure that the water stays clean. Besides, we have to get rid of the pollution some way."

"Yeah! You tell him, dad!" Bowser Junior barked up as he jumped up and down in his chair.

Waluigi nodded as he then recieved a new chart from Walbot, placing it over the old chart. "Good, so now that we agreed on the situation at hand, I'm going to allow the construction to begin post haste. We haven't got a lot of time on our hands, and I can assure you that..." He sighed as he impatiently tapped his left foot. "Would someone get the Hammer Bro to shut up?"

The green-shelled Hammer Bro yawned loudly while he was snoozing, slowly regaining his health as he continued moving his body to keep his blood regulating through.

Bowser merely shrugged and slapped the Hammer Bro in the back of the head, getting him up in the process.  
"Uhh... gah! I'm up, I'm up!" The Hammer Bro piped as he gulped, chuckling nervously as he recieved glances from the other reptilians.

Bowser and Charizard looked at each other. They both smiled, and gave each other a hug.  
Silence.

Charizard opened his eyes. "So... errr... what now?" He asked as he sipped a can of pepsi he snuck from a couple of nearby, brainless orange-tinted Eggplantmen.

Bowser grinned evilly, his eyes shifting. "I got the perfect thing..." He snapped his fingers as his reddish eyes blew up, chuckling with such a devestating tone.

Waluigi face palmed himself as he tried to get everyone's attention. "People, please. We're here to discuss about the boardwalk, not the-" He was cut off by two yellow-colored Dino Wrenches who were bouncing nearby towards the left, having a bizarre conversation with each other.

"Increase the word count?" The first Dino Wrench asked out of curiosity.

"Increase the word count." The second Dino Wrench forwarded, making the point clear.

Waluigi screamed out of anger as he picked up the podium he was using and chucked it right at the audience, hitting Charizard square in the face as the fire-type dragon Pokemon was knocked out on the smooth grass.

Bowser rushed to Charizard's aid as he picked up Charizard's head, before settling it down, resorting to slap his partner across the face in order to wake him up, stupid as it sounds. "Wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up..." Bowser kept repeating these words as he slapped Charizard.

An impatient red-orange tinted, snake-like Cobrat sighed as he pulled out a book out of thin air and started reading it. Stopping after a few minutes, the bored Cobrat too a good look at the cover of the book, and growled, closing his eyes as he chucked the book away. The book's title was 'An Idiot's Guide to Common Sense'.

"... ... ... ... ... Hey Bowser," Charizard finally spoke after a few seconds of silence, managing to somehow wake up from being slapped silly like no tomorrow, "Do you honestly think the Stock Market is gonna crash again?"

Waluigi grabbed Charizard by the neck and chucked him at Bowser, growing an impatient rage within his mind. "Can we please go back to the main source of this meeting!?" He cleared his throat, and attempted to begin again. "Anyway, when the new boardwalk will be erected-"

"Hey Waluigi! Look! I got the pies!" The green-shelled Hammer Bro called out. He was holding several bowling pins, covered with mosquitos.

Waluigi froze in his position. His fists shaking, his eyes turning red, and his mouth seeming with foam as he began muttering angrish, Waluigi screamed loudly as he began using his Waluigi Tornado, sending everything up into the air and causing it to come crashing down, wrecking the entire area. Waluigi managed to catch Birdo just in time, while everyone else fell into the ground like a rock. The place in shambles, Waluigi placed Birdo on the ground and started heading westward, back to his highly advanced, private mansion to get some peace and quiet.

Charizard was in shock as he looked around the area, his jaw dropped in disbelief as he briefly stood up. "Pac-Man!" He fell to his knees, shook his head, looked up at the dark sky and screamed, in a dramatic, certainly familiar voice, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	31. Chapter 31

**Waluigi Does Some Smooth Snowboarding  
**

Waluigi was sliding down one of the three snowy mountains on the northern part of Waluigi Island with his handcrafted purple, Waluigi-themed snowboard, pulling off some impressive yet insane tricks. As he did a double twirl, he landed back on the smooth snow, turning around the right bend with such grace as he jumped up into the air, to perform another whirl trick. Landing back on the snow, Waluigi swerved to the left as he ducked his head, avoiding the flying red-crested Albatrosses that were making their way through the rainy sky. Waluigi smirked as he made a sharp turn around the left, smoothly avoiding falling off the mountain as he turned around to the right, before swerving to the left, then right, then right again. Jumping up to avoid collision with a set of cable wires placed within the snow, Waluigi made a sharp curve around the right bend, the tracks of his snowboard being visible in the pure white snow.

As Waluigi came closer and closer to the tropical jungle foliage that lied at the base of the snowy mountain, of which was called Snowboard Mountain, originally enough, Waluigi performed a 180 degree turn in the air, before swerving to the right after landing back in the snow and doing another flip. He chuckled as he then did a 360 degree followed by a counterclockwise 180 degree turn, finished by flipping himself over as he turned around the right bank, before swerving left and finally reaching the ground. Dusting the snow he gathered off of his purple overalls, Waluigi quickly took out a red stopwatch he had in his front right overalls pocket, and looked at it.

"A minute and thirty seven seconds." He smirked as he placed the stopwatch back into his front right overalls pocket, chuckling to himself as he turned around to look up at the snowbounded Snowboard Mountain. "Heh, I was only a few seconds too late. Maybe I'll cut out some of the tricks and focus on just speeding down faster." With that promised, Waluigi headed through the tropical jungle foliage, and headed southbound, back to his private, highly advanced mansion, to make himself some crunchy french fries.


	32. Chapter 32

**Waluigi Collects Twenty Five Gold Coins In The Meadows  
**

Waluigi was collecting several gold crafted coins today as a way to challenge Pegg the Penguin, who stated that he dropped twenty five of them for Waluigi to pick up. Picking up the first three coins lying on the straight dirt-paved path ahead of them, Waluigi continued running around the wide open meadows, the rain building up the surprising atmosphere as Waluigi started running up a short, grassy hill, collecting seven more gold printed coins.

"This is gonna be too easy," Waluigi chuckled to himself as he jumped into a nearby purple-colored warp pipe, ending up underground, where two green Eggplantmen awaited him.

Using his Waluigi Whirl to knock the Eggplantmen out, Waluigi grabbed the four coins lined up and climbed back up into the warp pipe, shortly after looting the two unconscious enemies. Having gathered up fourteen out of the twenty five coins so far, Waluigi turned towards the pond, to see six coins lined up around it, and one coin in the middle of the pond, sitting on a tiny grassy island. Running around the entire perimeter as he grabbed the six coins, Waluigi decided to leave the one coin for last, as he turned to his left, to see four gold coins each spreaded on a different leaf on the nearby tropical palm tree. Climbing up the tree, Waluigi snatched some ripe yellow bananas he plans to eat later as he reached the top, crawling on the palm's leaves as he grabbed every coin. Sliding back down onto the sharp grass, Waluigi headed towards the pond, stopping as he heard Pegg cheer him on.

"You go, Waluigi!" Pegg screamed with enthusiasm as he let his fanboyism for Waluigi egg him on, "You're dong a great job! Just one more and you'll win!"

Waluigi smirked as he slightly pushed his purple cap forwards, turning around to face the pond. He took a quick breather as he jumped in, swimming straight towards the tiny island as he grabbed the last remaining coin and placed it away in his front right overalls pocket. He laughed victoriously as he turned around and raised his fist, only to be gobbled up by an orange-colored, green-stripped, five-foot tall, seven-foot long carnivorous fish, who sank deep beneath the pond, making the pond seem much deeper than it initally looks.

Pegg screamed in horror as he placed his flippers on his face, his entire body going white from the shock as several bubbles began rising out of the exact same spot in the pond, only for Waluigi to burst out victoriously a few seconds later, holding the fish's purple tongue as he kicked the fish in the eye. Wailing in pain, the fish spat Waluigi out onto the grass as it hissed, before going back into the deep depths of the pond.

Pegg sighed of relief as he ran towards Waluigi, helping the purple-clad daredevil up. Waluigi turned around to face Pegg, and he chuckled, handing the blue penguin all twenty five gold printed coins as he stated with pride, "No matter what the outlook turns out to be, go out and make the best of the challenge. That's my philosophy."

Pegg smiled as he hugged Waluigi tightly, thankful that Waluigi turned out all right after all, and helping him back up, the two characters both headed westward, back to Pegg's house, to warm Waluigi up while giving him some nice, buttery pancakes as a gift for completing the challenge.


	33. Chapter 33

**Waluigi Decides To Toss Motion Sensor Bombs  
**

Waluigi quickly tossed as many motion sensor bombs as he could, frantically doing it without thinking it over. The timed explosives exploded on contact with the bags of cement hidden behind several bushes and two palm trees, and thus, the bushes were destroyed within a mere few seconds. Waluigi continued chucking the seemingly endless amount of motion sensor bombs, until he was tapped on the shoulder. He turned around, only to see Pegg the Penguin smiling at him.

"Hi, Waluigi, my number one awesome idol in all of the existence of the entirety of the universe!" Pegg chirped as he hugged Waluigi tightly, asking while looking at his idol with puppy esque eyes, "Watcha doing, huh huh huh huh huh?"

Waluigi rolled his eyes as he picked up Pegg and chucked him at the inflamed bushes, continuing to chuck the motion sensor bombs like there was no tomorrow. Pegg scratched his head in confusion with his right flipper as he did not feel any pain from the explosions occurring around him. Instead, he sat about, taking out some random popcorn bag out of nowhere and began munching down on the salty goodness as the flaming bushes were pretty much reduced to ash, the two palm trees destroyed beyond repair. A couple of red crested Albatrosses flying overhead quickly glanced down to see Waluigi causing some explosive mayhem, and they gulped as they continued flapping. The rain provided some relief as it helped keep the fire down from spreading, whilst Waluigi continued with free will as he had no problem firing the motion sensor bombs.

"Mmmm, this is great," Pegg mused as he grabbed some butter and splashed the yellowish, buttery goodness all over his salty popcorn as he chucked the empty rapper behind him and began munching down on the popcorn again as the explosions surprisingly barely had any effect on him whatsoever, "Buttery popcorn is my favorite! Nothing beats some buttery popcorn!"


	34. Chapter 34

**Waluigi Tells Birdo About His Energetic Youth  
**

Waluigi was having a chat and stroll with Birdo down the nearby Mount Ethernia, of which was covered with grassy moss more than the typical snow. As the rain poured heavily, Waluigi began reflecting on his past to Birdo, who was curious to hear. All in the while as Birdo held tight to her pretty pink umbrella.

"Oh Birdo, how long have you ever witnissed such majesty on this mountain?" Waluigi commented as he bent down and started petting the moss, "Why, I haven't felt this enchanted since my youthful days back in the big city..."

Birdo gasped as she covered her mouth. "You mean... you have an extensive past that I've never heard about until now?" She asked curiously.

Waluigi nodded, grinning as he stood back up and approached Birdo, placing both of his hands on her smooth shoulders. "That's right, my sweet. It wasn't raining like it does here, but the atmosphere was fine enough for me to adapt." He laughed as he placed both his hands on his chest, "Besides, I was having too fun being a local menace back then! Oh, what fun have I ensued!"

The scene then quickly flashes into the past, some forty to fifty years, and we then see the entire background is a huge metropolis located somewhere in the southwesternmost point of the planet. Around the construction sites, was Waluigi as a five year old, wearing the very same purple overalls he would be donning for the rest of his life. As he cheerfully swung from one pipe to the next aboard the strings holding them up, he landed on one of the platforms, looking down to see that he was thirty feet above the ground.

"Waa haa haa! Looks like-a Waluigi has-a triumphed, once more!" Waluigi triumphally boasted as he pounded his chest, turning to his left to see three purple-colored Eggplantmen coming his way. He pounded his chest like a gorilla as he began spinning around like a tornado, knocking the three Eggplantmen right off the platform and down onto the ground, where they splattered into different pieces of eggplant.

Waluigi then started climbing one of the poles, reaching the fourth level as he ran towards a snoozing construction worker and puleld out his underwear, laughing as he jumped onto another moving platform, sticking his tongue out as the construction worker angrily shouted at Waluigi while trying to keep his pants up. Waluigi then climbed up the rope and sat on top of the yellow-colored construction crane, getting a nice view of the city from a resonable angle as he then slid down, landing in the nearby mud pile, where he emerged, laughing joyfully as his childhood friends helped to get him out, eventually deciding to join in on the fun.

Waluigi sighed as he slightly dazed off, sitting on one of the white rocks with Birdo. Birdo couldn't help but giggle as she seemed intrigued by Waluigi's perky youth, wanting to know more as she pulled out a couple of sandwiches for her and Waluigi to eat as Waluigi continued describing his energetic young adventures.


	35. Chapter 35

**Waluigi Is Invited Into Pegg The Penguin's Backyard  
**

Waluigi was just waking up from his usual nap, with it being seven in the morning. Waluigi sighed as he got out of his smooth, purple-colored bed. He did his usual morning exercises, and then decided to head downstairs, where he was greeted by Pegg The Penguin, who seemed a little bit too happy.

"Hiya, Waluigi!" Pegg greeted as he giggled like a naughty school girl, causing Waluigi to glance at him strangely, "Doing anything spectacular lately?"

Waluigi was about to reply, when he did decide to take a good pondering as he rubbed his chin and thought hard. "Well... last night, I went bowling. The day before, I was doing some push ups using rocks to keep my back nice and firm, and the day before the day before last night, I was practicing my hockey skills, knocking all the hockey pucks all over the place..."

Pegg sighed as he slid next to Waluigi, holding his idol by the left arm. "Ahhh... remember when we noth bumped into each other on Polastraits... good times..."

Waluigi rolled his eyes as he managed to pull himself away from Pegg. "Yeah, you lost in a race and decided to leave there to build up confidence. Tell me something I don't know."

Pegg's eyes turned bright as he got an idea, and he grabbed Waluigi by the right arm this time, rushing right through the living room and right out off the front door, tugging Waluigi with him. "Come on, come on! I wanna show you something good!"

Waluigi moaned as he slapped his forehead with his left hand. "This better be good for your sake..."

Later, the two characters were at Pegg's house, several miles east of the tallest mountain on the entire rain drenched island, which happened to host Waluigi's Mansion, no less, with Pegg opening his door as he quickly stepped in, and came back out, locking the door. He then grabbed Waluigi by the right arm and headed around the house, leading his idol to the back, where there were several statues of Waluigi placed amongst the tropical jungle foliage.

"Just... what is this...?" Waluigi asked in shock as his jaw dropped in disbelief.

Pegg giggled as he rubbed the back of his head, somewhat blushing a crimson red. "Well, you see Waluigi, I have had these statues embedded in your honor, and well, I wanted you to have a nice good look at them!"

Waluigi approached the statues one by one, taking a good glance at them. He wanted to be absolutely sure that Pegg got the right description of his body, very carefully observing all seven statues. After seven minutes and forty seven seconds, Waluigi turned around to face Pegg, smiling.

"Well, Pegg, I'll give you one thing," Waluigi stated with a laugh as he was hugged tightly by an overjoyed Pegg, curling his handsome moustache, "You really did the perfect details for my awe inspiring body! Waa haa haa!"


	36. Chapter 36

**Waluigi And The Battle Amongst The Construction Zone  
**

Waluigi ran as fast as he could, using his legs to send him at fast velocities. He turned around to see the angry purple-colored Dino Wrenches barking at him. Waluigi rolled his eyes, and he quickly spotted a platform, climbing it as he safely got away from the chomping Dino Wrenches. Turning around, Waluigi looked down and taunted the Dino Wrenches, being twenty feet in the air as he started walking on the red-tinted construction zone's platforms, whistling as he plucked a ripe red apple out of nowhere and started eating it, tossing the bare remains down below.

"Looks like you fellas will have to deal with having bare bones to eat!" Waluigi joked as he heartily laughed, being knocked off the platform by a moving platform from a yellow construction cane. Waluigi screamed as he came crashing down, face first, into the hard concrete, shaking his head as he didn't feel any pain at all, due to his surprising physique. Shaking off the rubble off of him, he was dog piled by the angry Dino Wrenches, all whom started biting him around the neck, the back, and even in the butt. Waluigi rolled his eyes as he quickly formed his Waluigi Tornado, chucking the naughty Dino Wrenches into the air as he dusted himself.

He took a quick glance of the area, before spotting the very same construction cane that knocked him off the platform earlier. Gritting his teeth, Waluigi quickly made his way onto the construction crane and climbed in, seeing an orange-colored Eggplantman handling the crane. Beating the living daylights out of the Eggplantman with ease, Waluigi grabbed the yellow helmet and placed it over his purple cap as he presumed crane operations, heading towards the construction zone. The Eggplantmen working on the construction turned around towards the western direction to see Waluigi approaching in the yellow tinted construction crane, and they all panicked, running around screaming as Waluigi laughed, whacking the red construction zone away with several whacks of the construction ball, causing the entire thing to collapse on itself. A job well doing, Waluigi took the helmet off and jumped out of the construction crane from the right, heading westbound back to his mansion to enjoy some well deserved, good old fashioned shoe-horned french fries.


	37. Chapter 37

**Waluigi, Pegg The Penguin, and Petey Piranha Go Snowboarding Down Mount Vettycold  
**

Waluigi was sliding down the snowy mountain, which was identified as Mount Vettycold, in the northernmost part of the rain drenched tropical Waluigi Island, with Pegg The Penguin and Petey Piranha also snowboarding. Waluigi sported his traditional purple-colored snowboard as he made a smooth turn around the right bend, with Pegg jumping aboard some of the bushes on his bluish snowboard. Petey simply jumped off his green tinted snowboard and began to spin around like a tornado, using his wind speeds to build up his own velocity. Waluigi quickly glanced behind him to see this, and he quickly swerved to the left, jumping on top of a steel railing and grinding his way towards the west, heading down the left curve. Jumping off the railing with a stylish trick, Waluigi landed back on the smooth snow, and he continued sliding down the mountain, kicking some Eggplantmen away with his kicks as he grabbed a red-platted Dino Wrench and used it to brush his teeth, before chomping down on it like it was a snack.

Petey slammed his way back into the snowy mountain, paddling through the snow to ensure that he would catch up due to his poor acceleration. Pegg simply snowboarded past Petey, doing some tricks of his own on the snowboard as he crashed into a snowman. Petey could not help but laugh as he bent and twisted his way down the snowy mountain, avoiding the pine trees that were standing in the way. Pegg moaned as he popped his head out of the snowman, shaking the snow off of him as he was still sliding. He then hit a shovel that was not tucked away, causing him to soar into the air as his bluish snowboard continued heading downwards.

Waluigi performed several more tricks in the air, topping it off with a 360 degrees turn as he turned around on the right bend, before coming across a snake passage way, curling through the left, right, and left again as he slid faster. Notably, Petey has caught up, and he pushed Waluigi to the right, allowing the giant reptilian Piranha Plant to take the lead. Waluigi, however, would not allow such, as he pulled out his sexy long whip, using it to grab Petey by the neck. Petey bellowed in pain as he fell in the smooth snow, falling off his green snowboard as Waluigi laughed, sticking out his tongue at his fellow snowboarder as he chucked the green snowboard at Petey as he turned to the left. Pegg was coming swiftly behind, jumping right over Petey, who became enraged and promptly got back onto his snowball, clapping several times to cause an avalanche coming down.

Pegg swiftly turned around the right bend and jumped over the small gap in between, sliding towards the left and bumping next to Waluigi. Despite being his idol, Waluigi had no trouble kicking Pegg aside, as he gained more speed. Pegg, understanding this, decided to use his belly instead of his snowboard this time to catch up, but unknown to him, Petey was simply riding down the avalanche that was coming their way. Pegg screamed as he tried going faster, but the avalanche picked him up with ease. Petey glanced towards his left and shrugged.

With one more swift, smooth turn around the left bend, Waluigi jumped over a small ledge and did as many tricks as he could perform, landing right at the end of the snowy mountain. He turned around, to see the avalanche just about reaching the inital drop base, with Petey getting out of the snow and warming himself as Pegg moaned, his rear stuck out of the snow as he struggled. Waluigi heartily laughed, and he wrapped his arm around Petey, heading eastbound to get a warm drink from the nearby wooden shack, ran by a very friendly white-colored Eggplantman and white-colored Dino Wrench, whilst Pegg continued to struggle in the ever as cold snow, made slightly worse by the fact that it always rained on Waluigi Island.


	38. Chapter 38

**Waluigi's Snowball Fight  
**

Waluigi was having another fine day on Mount Vettycold, having a little snowball match with Tryclyde as he was hiding behind his igloo. He poked his head out, only to be splat in the face by three snowballs. Shaking his head, he spat out the snow as Tryclyde laughed at him, promting Waluigi to form more snowballs for firing.

"What's wrong, Waluigi?" Tryclyde spoke, using only his middle head to talk whilst his right and left heads served as hands, forming up more snowballs behind his own igloo, "Can't handle being splattered by three uniquely fired snowballs?" He laughed as he had his tail pick up one of the already made snowballs, and chucked it over towards Waluigi's igloo.

Waluigi quickly swatted the incoming snowball away as he popped back up, taking out a cannon and firing several snowballs at once, hitting Tryclyde square in the body. As Tryclyde seemingly went down for the count, Waluigi laughed triumphally, pounding his chest as he laughed.

"Waa haa haa! Where's your line of defense now, three head!?" Waluigi taunted, as he was then hit once in the face by an incoming snowball, and then, showered with several more snowballs.

Tryclyde proved to be quite the adversary, as he quickly chucked several snowballs with ease using only his tail, while his right and left heads formed the snowballs perfectky on their own. Waluigi gritted his teeth as he wiped the snow off his purple overalls and began firing as much as possible, the two igloos being pelted by the fired snow. Waluigi continued chucking his own custom made snowballs into the cannon, firing them at will while Tryclyde finally began tossing more of his snowballs using both of his heads, his main middle ducking to avoid being splattered by the smooth, cold snow.


	39. Chapter 39

**Waluigi's Nice, Soothing Bath Time  
**

Waluigi came back home to his private, highly advanced mansion on top of the tallest mountain on the rain drenched tropical paradise known as Waluigi Island, of which he declared the mountain itself as Mount Waluigi, in honor of himself, of course. Having had enough fun at the snowy Mount Vettycold to the northeast, he decided to take a nice, long rest in his private bathtub, enjoying the warmth of the warm water as he was sipping his own grape-flavored martini in the bath, still wearing his fabulous purple cap. Walbot entered into the scene, giving Waluigi a back massage as he stepped into the warm water, not being damaged by the steam that was coming out.

"Ohhh yes, do it a little bit lower..." Waluigi insisted as he sighed of relief, his back feeling better by every rub that Walbot was performing. He then began feeling the back of his ears being scrubbed, and he enjoyed every rub of it. "Oh yes... OH yes..."

After rubbing Waluigi's back, Walbot got a yellow clothed towel and dried his legs, before drying it instantly off with his heat vent inside his body, placing the warmed up towel on the rack for Waluigi to get.

After rubbing the back of his neck a bit, Waluigi got out of the bathrub and stretched, placing the warmth of the yellow towel over his sexy naked body. Stretching more with his arms this time, Waluigi decided to head out, the towel wrapped around his waist as he exitted the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He then went into his bedroom and placed on his purple pajamas, racing down the stairs and heading into the kitchen to get a nice bowl of frosted flakes, sitting down in the living room this time as he turned on the wide screen high definition television, seeing the news pop up.

"...And as you can see behind me, we seem to have an incoming surge of snow coming towards our way this weekend, and from the looks of it, our usual rain will be replaced by this huge blizzard for at least two days," Daid the anchorman, who just so happen to be Bowser himself, wearing a yellow anchroman suit and all, standing on the main beach of Waluigi Island that was facing the southeastern direction, "This surely would be a great time to head out to the slopes of Mount Vettycold for some nice skiing, or perhaps some snowboarding, or heck, even a little snowball fight! Anyway, this is Anchorman Bowser, reporting at eleven, and if you see here, you can see there was an accident at Waluigi Stadium just a few minutes ago..."

Waluigi munched on his cereal with delight as Walbot cleaned around the living room with his mechanical light blue vacuum as Bowser continued reporting the news, the rain outside being poured a little lighter than usual due to the incoming snow surge, despite the ever so pleasant sound of thunder booming and sightings of cracking lightning.


	40. Chapter 40

**Waluigi and Bowser Junior Go Skateboarding  
**

Waluigi was racing with Bowser Jr. on a purple-colored skateboard, heading through the thick, tropical jungle foliage as the rain poured quite heavily, as usual. Waluigi jumped into the air and performed some neat tricks, landing right back down on his skateboard as he was bumped by Bowser Jr., who was riding on his green-colored skateboard. Taunting Waluigi, Bowser Jr. quickly dashed away, turning towards the right. Waluigi rolled his eyes as he turned to the left. Waluigi encountered three intruding orange Eggplantmen, and he quickly Waluigi Whirled them out of the way, turning towards the left again as he continuously railed downwards. Turning towards the right, Waluigi jumped into the air again and performed a 360 degree turn, smacking back down on his skateboard as he jumped over several boulders in his way.

"This will teach that dumb Koopa Kid a thing or two..." Waluigi assured as he smirked, glancing to his left or right to see where Bowser Jr. would pop out. Suddenly, he got ran over by a stampede of red Dino Wrenches, who were let out of their nearby pen. Bowser Jr. came skateboarding nearby, laughing at Waluigi as he sped forward.

Popping back to his three dimensional self, Waluigi growled as he adjusted his purple cap and started speeding up, catching up to Bowser Jr. Bowser Jr. glanced behind him to see Waluigi, and he swiftly turned to the left, heading eastward. Waluigi shrugged, and he continued heading downward towards the south, the wind blowing in his face, when suddenly, he was washed away by an incoming surge of fresh water. Waluigi popped his head out of the light blue water as he screamed, grabbing onto his skateboard as Bowser Jr. was hanging on a nearby branch, sticking his tongue out at Waluigi as he disappeared. Waluigi fumed, and he quickly dove right under the water, his skateboard in hand as he quickly performed his Waluigi Whirl again, forming a water twister as he used the wind to come back to land.

Quickly drying himself off, Waluigi clapped his hands together, and he got a nice boost of speed, using it to catch up as he turned to the right, before making a sharp curve towards the left. He gritted his teeth as he tried his best to catch up to the pesky reptile, when suddenly, rainbows began popping up around him for no reason, holding him down as his skateboard continued riding off. Gasping, Waluigi struggled, and he busted into purple flames, running faster than the speed of light as he then formed purple vines behind him, taking out his sexy whip and using its surprisingly long length to grab the skateboard, being pulled towards it as Waluigi made contact, rolling down like a boulder. Crashing into the wall of a mountain, Waluigi shook off the pain and turned to the left, going back on his skateboard as he noticed that Bowser Jr. was sustaining a lead.

Bowser Jr. was sipping some nice orange juice as he got a nice view of the entire jungle on his right, while to his left was the nice view of the third beach on the entire island. Suddenly, three pebbles were chucked at him to the back of the head, and growling angrilly, he turned behind him, to see Waluigi coming up, along with a line of purple vines. Cursing under his breath, Bowser Jr. quickly spat out three red hot fireballs at Waluigi. Waluigi coolly dodged the first two fireballs, but the third smacked him right in the head, causing Waluigi to spin around as he went off track, heading off the cliff. Bowser Jr. could not help but laugh as he skated off, turning around the right bend.

As Waluigi fell, the wind helped cool down the fire, and Waluigi shook his head, noticing how far he and his purple colored skateboard were falling. Using his whip, Waluigi grabbed the railing, and holding on tightly to his skateboard, he made it back on track. However, he looked up, to see how tall the mountain was, and feeling adventurous, he whipped his whip at the mountain's peak, using it to swing around the mountain and land on the other side. Coming down with a crash, Waluigi once more shook the pain as he accelerated downwards, catching up to Bowser Jr. again. Bowser Jr. took another glance, and he pouted as he slapped himself in the forehead.

"Darn it! He's too good to be put down!" Bowser Jr. lamented as he thought of something, before grinning evilly as he chuckled, snapping his fingers, "Of course... why didn't I do this before?" He quickly jumped off his green skateboard and retreated into his spiky green Koopa shell, spinning around at a fast pace as he headed up the steep hill backwards, ricocheting towards Waluigi.

Waluigi noticed this, and he jumped over Bowser Jr., laughing at him as he continued downhill. However, he was suddenly smacked in the back by Bowser Jr.'s shell, causing him to tumble down like a boulder once more as Bowser Jr. was ricocheting to the left, bumping Waluigi into the wall of the mountain. As Waluigi was sandwiched between Bowser Jr.'s spiky shell and the mountain, Waluigi did not hold back as he performed his Waluigi Tornado, using much more powerful force to cause the winds to deter the hill, sending Bowser Jr. upward as Waluigi was back in his normal form. He ran downhill, catching his skateboard as he performed his Waluigi Swim in mid air, getting on top of his skateboard and smoothly landing back on the track, turning around the right bend northward as Bowser Jr. came crashing down, landing right on top of a orange boulder, which cracked in two pieces.

Waluigi laughed triumphally as he blew kisses to the watching blue penguins, who cheered him on while the gray Dino Wrenches all muttered under their breathes. Bowser Jr. came a few minutes later, grumbling angrilly as Bowser comforted him, assuring that he'll get Waluigi for good next time.


	41. Chapter 41

**Waluigi Grills Some Nice Hot Warm Delicious Hamburgers  
**

Waluigi took a look at the clock. He let out a sigh as he was on his bed, practicing his guitar lessons, using his purple guitar. He let out a sigh of boredom as he played the guitar for five minutes, before settling it down on the bed, stretching his long, limber arms.

"Walbot, check to see if there's anything planned for Saturday..." Waluigi asked as he tilted his head to the right, cracking his neck as he got up and headed downstairs. He walked into the kitchen, popping out his handmade grill as he got out some frozen ground beef, shaping them into burger patties as he placed them on the grill and started cooking. His trusty old spatula in his hand, Waluigi whistled to himself as he watched over the patties, with a keen eye to tell when they were ready to flip.

Two minutes later, as Waluigi flipped the burgers, Walbot came in, holding several notebooks in his robotic arms as he approached Waluigi, tapping him from behind. Waluigi, however, only batted an eyebrow as he turned around, to look down at Walbot.

"Oh Walbot, what is it now?" Waluigi asked as he placed the burgers on some nice, warm buns.

Walbot opened up one of the drawers and took out a golden spatula. He then revealed it to Waluigi. Waluigi, curious, placed the last burger on the bun as he placed his old spatula down and held the golden one, looking at it in awe.

"Wow... this is so beautiful... and bright..." He glanced up at Walbot with a smile. "Where did you find it?"

Walbot rubbed the back of his head, explaining to Waluigi, "Master Waluigi, remember when back in February, you headed to Vancouver, Canada...?"

Waluigi rubbed his chin, nodding as he recalled being in Vancouver for the Olympic Winter Games. "Yeah... lots of snowboarding, skiing, hockey... good times." He then took a good look at the golden spatula, and then glanced right back at Walbot. "Are you telling me you found this on one of your travels, Walbot?"

Walbot nodded as he took back the golden spatula, placing it away as he helped Waluigi place the vegetables on the delicious hot, juicy burgers. "That's right, Master Waluigi. I found it nearby the well down in the city. It was so beautiful, I couldn't help myself but to collect its shiny, golden metal."

Waluigi only chuckled as he patted Walbot behind the back, stating with pride, "Well, Walbot, mah boi, you certainly have obtained such good tastes... waa haa haa!" He laughed as he placed all of the burgers on a circular tray and placed them nearby the door, taking two of the burgers for himself as he sat down in his purple sofa, eating the burger to his left as Walbot went into the kitchen to get some nice vine wine for Waluigi to drink.


	42. Chapter 42

**Waluigi Somehow Gets Crushed By Petey Piranha  
**

Waluigi was sleeping outside of his highly advanced, private mansion, in his purple bunk within his garage, watching the thunderstorm carrying on its daily pouring as the lightning cracked the dark sky, the thunder booming loud enough to shake the island a bit. Waluigi adjusted his purple cap slightly downwards as he smirked, turning in his bunk to face the western direction, towards the outside view of the entire island from his garage. Petey Piranha suddenly bursted out of the ceiling above, landing right on Waluigi.

"WAA!!" Waluigi cursed as he was squashed, fuming angrily as he struggled, pounding at Petey's large body. "What's the big idea, you giant fly muncher!? Cant you see that I was trying to enjoy some smooth sleeping in my garage!?"

Petey looked around, and then glanced down to see the angry Waluigi, chuckling as he got off. "Whoops. Sorry, Waluigi." He chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his gigantic red head. "I guess I was doing too much jumping jacks to not notice the floor was breaking..."

Waluigi took one quick glance at the broken ceiling as he stood up to his tall legs, sighing as he shook his head and wrapped his right arm around Petey. "Look, Petey, I'm find if you're doing some exercise. But, can you do it somewhere safer? Like where the floor is stable enough to actually hold your weight?"

Petey rubbed his chin, and he snapped his leafy fingers, nodding as he smacked Waluigi on the back, laughing. "Heh heh, of course, Waluigi! You can count on me!"

Waluigi sighed of relief as he got back up, dusting off his knees as he then turned around, heading back into his mansion with Petey as he finished, "That's great to know, Petey! Now come on, let's go to the kitchen. I'll whip you a banana smoothie."

"Oh goodie!" Petey exclaimed with glee as he smacked his large leaves with joy, "I absolutely adore bananas! I could practically wear the skin all over my leafy body! Heh heh heh!"

Of course, the more important question that neither Waluigi or Petey bothered to ask was never answered in any of this... why was Waluigi sleeping? And in his garage, of all places?


	43. Chapter 43

**Waluigi Does His Exercise While Ashley Pops In Out of Nowhere  
**

Waluigi was doing some stretching in his living room, exercising every part of his slim, tender body, with Walbot handing him some lemonade to help cool him off. Waluigi continued on with his push ups, until he got up, turning around to his right, to see Ashley, the young teenage witch, standing right in front of him, wearing her trademark red dress.

"...Well, THIS is rather unexpected," Waluigi muttered as he rubbed the back of his head. Notably, he was not wearing his shirt, and he had purple sweat pants on instead of his regular overalls, "Just what exactly are you doing all the way out here, Ashley?"

Ashley slightly blushed as she rubbed the back of her head, asking in a quiet tone, "Well, I was taking my usual stroll, and I figured, why not come see what you're up to?" She then got a good glimpse of Waluigi's sturdy body, and she blushed even more. "My, you're even sexier without the shirt..."

Waluigi gawked in shock as he heard this, rushing upstairs to his room as he shouted back down to Ashley, "That's great and all, Ashley, but I'm working out at the moment! You'll have to come back later."

Ashley sighed as she nodded. "Very well. I'll just go back to my usual stroll, then." Sighing again, she took a glass of lemonade from Walbot and headed out of Waluigi's Mansion, heading down the extremely steep mountain while Waluigi remained in his room, waiting a good few minutes for Ashley to be completely gone. Assured that she left, Waluigi headed back downstairs into the living room, resuming his work out as he began doing crunches.


	44. Chapter 44

**Waluigi Fishes Out A Rowdy Corphish  
**

Waluigi was doing some fishing in the nearby lake, trying to see if he could get anything. So far, he ws not having much luck, maing him quite annoyed. On the bright side, there was no one with him to pester him.

"Well, bright side is, when I catch something, it'll make either a good trophy, or a decent lunch," Waluigi muttered to himself as he chuckled, gently rolling back his fishing rod as he leaned back. He let out a sigh as he looked up, grinning as the bright sun and the clear blue sky made the weather more tolerable. Suddenly, Waluigi felt a tug, making him get excited.

"Oooh! Finally!" Waluigi shouted as he started reeling the rod's string, "This could be my big break! Come on, baby!" He continued reeling back, reeling and reeling with gusto as he felt the tug getting stronger. Finally, after twenty eight seconds, Waluigi screamed victoriously as he pulled, getting a nice Corphish on the other end of the line.

The Corphish struggled as he tried pulling away from the string, taunting Waluigi as it blew bubbles at him. Waluigi withstood the bubbles as he laughed, reeling in the Corphish towards him. He then pounced on the Corphish, wrestling with it in the cool lake water as Waluigi punched at Corphish's hard body. Managing to weaken the Corphish, Waluigi pulled out of the water, grinning with pride as he climbed back onto his small boat, heading back to his mansion with a well deserved catch.

"Man, this Corphish was tough, but he's no match for Waluigi!" Waluigi exclaimed as he laughed, rowing with grace as the Corphish barely moved, too weakened by the fight to do anything.


	45. Chapter 45

**Waluigi's Not-So-Well Batting Practice  
**

Waluigi was doing some nice batting practice on the open field towards the western portion of Waluigi's Island, having a nice little practice with Petey Piranha and Bowser. He readied his steel bat as Bowser pitched a fast ball, swinging it with gusto as the ball cracked like lightning, being blasted eighty eight miles into the always rainy sky. Waluigi smirked as he glanced down at Bowser.

"You might want to pitch it a little slower," Waluigi advised as he smirked, "Because you sure could use a little breather."

Bowser growled, and this prompted him to breathe fire on his next ball, winding it up as he tossed it. Waluigi swung the bat again, striking another clear one right out of the field, when the bat caught on fire. Waluigi noticed this, and he screamed as he dropped the bat, his hands caught on fire. Bowser and Petey Piranha could not help but chuckle as Waluigi ran to the nearby stream, to wash the flames away. Sighing, he growled at the two large bosses, who continued getting a good laugh.

"S-so sorry, Waluigi... but hat was hilariois..." Petey admitted as he wiped his large head with his right leaf.

Bowser, patting Petey on the back, admitted, "Well, Waluigi did say he wanted me to charge up the ball..."

Waluigi's left eye twitched as he pulled his long ears, screaming in anger, "WAA!! I'll show you how to charge a ball!" He picked up another steel bat and began chasing Bowser and Petey across the open field, trying to strike them out with every opportunity that he got. The snooping multi-colored Dino Wrenches that were watching all laughed and rooted on as the chase ensued.


	46. Chapter 46

**Waluigi Gets A Nice Cold Drink Of Water  
**

Waluigi was sleeping away his troubles as the rain continued pouring outside. Walbot was cleaning around the house as Waluigi was getting his nice dose of sleep. The interesting thing was, Waluigi was dreaming of swimming out in the large ocean surrounding his island towards the eastern direction, splashing against the currents. He turned as he licked his lips, getting up for a quick glass of water.

"You know what they say," Waluigi muttered to himself as he grinned, getting out an empty glass from the cabinet nearby as he then headed into the bathroom and turned on the faucet, watching the cold fresh water pour into the glass, "The more, the merrier!" He drank the water, placed the glass away after drying it, and went back into his large comfortable bed, sleeping away again as if he was always sleeping.

Walbot quickly entered into the bedroom, to see if Waluigi was all right. Seeing his master resting well in bed after a delicious drink of water, Walbot began sweeping the room, dusting off the furniture and softening the pillows whilst Waluigi continued dreaming on his big ambition against the huge tidal waves within the ocean.


	47. Chapter 47

**Waluigi Gets Engaged In Some Brutal Exercise  
**

"Mmmm... mmm! This banana is delicious!" Waluigi piked as he took another banana out of his purple backpack, peeling the yellow skin off as he munched down onto it, a pile of banana peels to his right.

Petey Piranha and Gooper Blooper waved at Waluigi, as they shouted in unison, "Hey Waluigi, get a load of our training!"

Waluigi laughed as he waved his right hand at them. "Go ahead, I'll just be here and watch!"

Several minutes later, Waluigi was finishing up his ripe banana as he watched Petey Piranha and Gooper Blooper doing some nice exercise on the grassy hill nearby. He was opening his purple-colored backpack as he pulled out another delicious, sweet yellow banana, eating it as he watched Petey punch Gooper several meters away. Gooper landed smoothly on the ground, and turned around, firing several bubbles towards Petey.

Petey grinned as he smashed away the bubbles with his large leafy hands, coming closer as Gooper began spinning around. Gooper headed straight towards Petey, with the large humanoid Piranha Plant smacking the large blooper towards Waluigi. Waluigi's eyes widened in shock as he was knocked into the rainy sky by Gooper, who was ricocheting towards the wooden gate nearby. Waluigi screamed as he came back down to the Earth, landing on Petey as Gooper emerged from the wrecked gate, shaking his head in pain as he started pounding his chest with his tentacles. Petey formed Waluigi into a ball, and rolled him towards Gooper.

Gooper narrowed his eyes as he smacked Waluigi right back at Petey, who was knocked in the head and fell on his back. Waluigi, still in his ball form, was heading straight towards the sky, zapped by lightning as he turned back into his regular form, landing roughly in several berry-filled bushes nearby. Popping his head out, he growled as he gritted his teeth, both Petey and Gooper laughing nervously as they resumed their fighting exercise.


	48. Chapter 48

**Waluigi Gets Road Blocked  
**

"Waa haa haa! Look out for Waluigi, baby!"

Waluigi was riding on his motorcycle, heading down the grassy mountain that was on the eastern end of his private, rain drenched island. Waluigi made a sharp turn towards the left, jumping over a pit as he slid towards the right bend. He was singing to himself, until he bumped into a large gray boulder, being blasted into the air as he screamed. Waluigi went tumbling down the steep hill as he crashed into a tall maple tree, breaking the tree in half as the top part fell right on him.

Petey Piranha was nearby, having come back from a fishing trip. He was holding a large, rainbow-colored fish behind him, and he was whistling. However, he turned around to his left, to see the unconscious Waluigi below the fallen tree stump. Gasping, Petey swallowed his prized fish as he headed towards the scene, punching the tree stump off as he picked up Waluigi.

"...Waaa... huh...?" Waluigi muttered after being splashed in the face by cold, icy water. He shook his head, seeing Petey Piranha, who was holding him. "What the? Petey, what are you doing to me?"

Petey rubbed the back of his head, explaining, "Well, you were knocked out, and I was sort of worried about you, so I took the opportunity to help you... recover..."

Waluigi blinked, and he veered to his right, screaming in shock to his his motorcycle broken. "My bike!" Pushing Petey aside, he held up his broken motorcycle, screaming at the top of his lungs, "**NO...!!!**"

Petey frowned as he fiddled with his large leafy hands, wondering what to do. "Well, Waluigi... I guess we could go back and try to fix your motorcycle..."

Waluigi eyed Petey, then his motorcycle, then Petey, then his motorcycle, then Petey, then his motorcycle, then Petey...

**SEVERAL REPETITIVE HOURS LATER**

"Thanks, Petey. I really needed this." Waluigi stated as he sipped his lemonade, watching Petey fix up the motorcycle with ease while he was resting up from his wounds.

Petey turned around to face Waluigi, waving as he smiled. "Don't worry, Waluigi! I'll get your motorcycle back in shape in no time!"


	49. Chapter 49

**Waluigi Does Some Exercise For His Appetite**

Waluigi was doing some stretches in his bedroom, whistling to himself the them of his Pinball racetrack. He then began doing several crunches when Walbot walked into the room, holding several plates that had maple syrup covered pancakes on them. Waluigi himself was wearing nothing but a white t-shirt with purple shorts, his regular purple shirt and dark purple overalls hanging in the bathroom.

"Waluigi, master, do you want the pancakes on the bed?" Walbot asked as his eyes flashed an interesting yellow.

Waluigi simply grunted a loud "yes!" as he then picked up several boulders he gathered by the beach, picking them up with relative ease and moving them into a sandy box that Waluigi kept in the closest. Walbot placed the plates with pancakes on the bed carefully, heading downstairs to fetch some orange juice as Waluigi began squatting down.

"Nothing makes appetites good like breaking some rocks," Waluigi told himself as he grinned, punching the boulders as hard as he could. He continued punching, until all the boulders were reduced to nothing but ashes. Smirking, Waluigi headed into his bathroom to wash up, whistling more as he moved his groove to the beat.

Petey Piranha came bursting out of the attic, rubbing his head as several pieces of timber fell on him. He turned around to see the pancakes, gasping in shock as he clapped his large leafy hands with delight. Just as he was about to munch on them, he saw Waluigi come back, who was staring at the large humanoid Piranha Plant with a twitch in his right eye.

"Oh... uh... hey! These are your pancakes... right?" Petey stumbled, as he rubbed the back of his head, chuckling nervously, "Heh, heh, heh..."

Waluigi sighed as he shook his head, his hands firmly on his hips as he approached Petey, grabbing the tray that contained his large shiny plates of delicious, syrup poured pancakes, "For shame, Petey. Pancakes are for kids!"

"...But Waluigi, you're not-" Petey was slapped across the face before he could even finish, causing him to hide underneath Waluigi's bed and whimper.

Waluigi sighed, grabbing the cup of orange juice that Walbot handed to him as he took a sip, finishing up with as he grabbed a fork and began diving into his pancakes, "Now now, Petey! I made a clear mistake, you don't have to point out the obvious."


	50. Chapter 50

**Waluigi Prepares To Show Off His Excellent Skills**

Waluigi woke up and stretched his arms, letting out a very long, very loud yawn. He looked at his clock, blinked, and rubbed his chin, placing on his regular purple at. Standing up and getting out of bed, Waluigi performed a quick stretching session as he tried getting himself up to fit the mood. Walbot, Waluigi's robotic assistant, came into the bedroom, seeing his master getting up.

"Master Waluigi, is everything all right?" Walbot asked as his yellow eyes flashed, tilting his head towards the right.

Waluigi took one observant look at Walbot, and he smirked. "Of course I'm all right, Walbot! I had a GREAT snooze, and now, I'm ready to go and tackle the whole world!" He headed into the bathroom to take a quick shower, popping out in no less than three minutes, having swapped his purple pajamas for his regular purple shirt and dark purple overalls. Looking at himself in the mirror, he splashed some nice cool water in his face, waking himself up even more. He turned to Walbot, giving the robotic assistant the thumbs up as he continued grinning.

Walbot simply nodded. and headed downstairs to make Waluigi's regular breakfast. Waluigi pumped his right fist in the air as he placed on his orange shoes, heading downstairs. He turned on his huge widescreen, high definition television, and saw the latest news relating around his Stadium. Waluigi decided to sit down and watch in his personal comfortable purple sofa, taking a glance to his right, seeing the rain pouring a bit more than usual. Walbot entered the living room and handed Waluigi over his tray, which contained four pieces bacon, frosted flakes as cereal, three delicious maple syrup covered pancakes, two maple syrup covered waffles, a muffin, two bananas, an apple, three pieces of grape jelly smothered toast, an eggplant, some milk, and a cup of orange juice. Waluigi rubbed his hands with delight as he thanked Walbot, and swapping his regular gloves out with his eating gloves, Waluigi dug into his huge, delicious breakfast as he took interest in the news regarding his ever popular stadium.

"...And so as you can see, there's going to be a huge competition at Waluigi Stadium soon. All of the island's inhabitance are interested in even getting a chance to race there, so they are trying their hardest to get in as close as they get. It is currently unknown if Waluigi himself would show up, but it would be great for him overall, and it would make some great coverage."

Waluigi smirked as he finished drinking up the milk, having only his glass of orange juice, a piece of toast, two pieces of bacon, and his apple left. He already seemed charged up right from the get-go as he continued eating up his delicious meal in record time.

"Anyway, as the rain obviously won't stop pouring here on Waluigi's Island - and quite frankly, it can't be because it's always been raining ever since this entire island has been formed - it'll be a great chance for any competitors out there to join in a tough race. Well, that's the news reporting in."

Upon drinking the last ounce of orange juice he had in his glass, Waluigi turned the television off as he handed the astonishingly empty plate back to Walbot, who immediately headed into the kitchen and cleaned it up as Waluigi stood up, his face filled with determination as he swapped his breakfast gloves back with his regular gloves, making a fist with his right hand as he chuckled.

"It's a perfect day for me to show off my skills..." Waluigi muttered with pride as he chuckled, getting in some push ups as he would prepare himself for the time to come.

Forty minutes and fifty three seconds later, at Waluigi Stadium, Waluigi strolled in casually as he waved to his fellow idols, passing by the would be competitors as he made his way towards the middle. The stadium was a classic motorbike paradise, but it was also a great place to go kart racing. Waluigi simply grinned as he made it to the middle, waving to the audience, who loudly cheered and clapped for his presence alone.

"Ladies and gentlemen... as the owner of this stadium and this entire island, I, your great master, Waluigi, shall promise a great match today!" Waluigi exclaimed as he was awarded with loud cheering. He grinned as he headed towards the announcing booth, shouting as he threw his traditional purple cap into the air, "Let the games begin!"

The audience cheered as they watched Waluigi heading into the announcing booth, although they were completely unaware that Waluigi would soon join in the race... that is, after the early practice sessions, of course.


	51. Chapter 51

**Waluigi Does Some Batting Practice**

Waluigi took one deep breath as he picked up the wooden bat, holding it steady so that he wouldn't loose focus. He glanced at the pitcher, who was Bowser Jr. Bowser Jr. grinned as he winded up his right arm, tossing the ball towards Waluigi. Waluigi smashed it, sending the ball sky high as he began running all around the bases. Bowser Jr. stomped on his glove as he pouted angrily, watching Waluigi reach home base and posing as the ball landed on a patch of grass nearby.

"Heh heh heh! I'm a living legend!" Waluigi proclaimed as he pounded his chest, grinning to the cheering Dino Wrenches who were watching the match.

Bowser Jr. growled as he shook his head, muttering as he picked up the ball, "Yeah yeah, you only got lucky, you tall lanky monkey." He winded up his arm, tossing a curve ball as it turned towards the left.

Waluigi attempted to knock it away, but he struck out. Waluigi gulped as his eyes widened, scratching his head as Bowser Jr. tosse another curve ball, this time heading towards the right. Waluigi struck out again, landing on his back as he got up, growling as he shook his head and adjusted his purple cap. Bowser Jr. grinned as he merely shrugged.

"Well, seems like your luck is biting you in the butt," Bowser Jr. admitted as he chuckled, grabbing another ball as he made it bounce in his right glove. "Let's see if you'll get this." He screamed as he released a fast ball, which was rolling around at the speed of sound.

Waluigi focused as he held his wooden bat with determination. "Got places to go, got to FOLLOW MY RAINBOW!!!" He screamed the lyrics to some Sonic song as he swung the ball, sending it over the horizon towards the eastern direction. Waluigi tossed his cap into the air, laughing as he strolled around the field, leaving Bowser Jr. to throw a fit as he chucked his glove at the audience, stomping off towards the west as the light rain poured in the grassy baseball field.


	52. Chapter 52

**Waluigi Cannot Decide**

Waluigi was wondering what to do today. It was either spend all night sleeping, or simply look at nothing but his walls. Sighing, he turned to his trusty companion Walbot. "Hey Walbot, what should I do?"

Walbot shrugged as his eyes lightened up. "You're the master, Waluigi. I suggest that you do what you find is pleasing." Walbot insisted as he tilted his head.

Waluigi stared at Walbot several seconds as he closed his eyes, sighing as he smacked his head on his bed. "Ugh... I just can't decide..." He groaned as he looked up at the screaming, screaming as he tossed his arms in the air, "I NEED SOMETHING TO DO!"

"SHUT UP!" Bowser Junior shouted back as he ricocheted into the window, knocking Waluigi out unconscious as Walbot watched. Smirking, Bowser Jr. dusted his hands together as he turned around and jumped out of the window, leaving behind an unconscious Waluigi.


	53. Chapter 53

**Waluigi Does Some Painting In The Basement**

Waluigi was trying to carefully paint his basement, using as much concentration as possible. Everything was quiet, much to his liking; he wanted absolute peace. So far, so good. He managed to give the entire western, eastern, and northern ends a nice, purple look, as opposed to their formerly black bluish color. Waluigi also cleaned up a bit, getting rid of most of the dust that populated the basement. However, he was nice enough to craft the spiders dwelling within a nice, wooden home for their keeping.

Waluigi stuck out his red tongue as he finished painting the last strip of wall on the southern end of the basement. Getting up, Waluigi smiled as he placed his hands on his hips, his different, black-colored overalls having some paint on them. Nodding his head with satisfication, Waluigi placed the paintbrush away, and whilst carrying the buckets of paint, headed back upstairs to the living room, closing the door leading to the basement behind shut.

"Walbot, my basement is one that all true warriors should strive for," Waluigi told Walbot as he laughed, heading to the washroom to take a nice, relaxing shower after hours and hours of perfect painting. Walbot handled the buckets of paint, carefully placing them away in the closet.


	54. Chapter 54

**Waluigi Gets In A Roll Of Predicaments**

Waluigi was taking a nice little nap out on the mountain containing his personal high tech mansion, the rain pouring gently down on the entire island as a nice summer breeze came by. Waluigi turned to the left, scratching his chin as he sighed of relaxation. When suddenly, Bowser Jr. popped out of the ground, causing Waluigi to start tumbling downwards! Oh no, poor Waluigi's rolling down! That Bowser Jr. is horrible!

Waluigi screamed as he went rolling down the mountain like a snowball, feeling pain every inch of the way as he tried to stop himself. He crashed into the tropical jungle below, knocking several trees, shrubs, and bushes down as he was going at an unstoppable speed. The Dino Wrenches barking at each other were sent straight into the air like bowling pins as Waluigi headed further and furhter towards the west. Up came the island's imfamous loop, causing Waluigi to spun about as he went into the air, landing on a slippery slide as he headed back into the jungle foliage.

Bowser Jr. popped back in one of the many humongous jungle trees, laughing evilly as he watched Waluigi spinning around on the slide. Bowser Jr. snapped his fingers as he grabbed several pebbles from the ground, chucking each one precisely at Waluigi at a calculated time. Waluigi noticed that the pebbles were coming for him, but there was nothing he could do about it. He only growled in rage as he promised that he would get Bowser Jr.

And to top the madness off with a bang, he crashed into a brick wall that Bowser Jr. built in the nick of time. Stupid reptile.


	55. Chapter 55

**Waluigi Gets Himself In Even More Crazyness**

Waluigi was doing something as Bowser Jr. popped up through the ceiling, dropping several scissors on Waluigi's head. The reptilian prankster laughed as he disappeared. Growling with rage, Waluigi poured the scissors off his head and bursted right through the front door of his mansion, cracking his knuckles as he went looking for Bowser Jr. Bowser Jr. suddenly popped right out of the ground, head butting Waluigi as he zoomed down the mountain. Raising his head, Waluigi took action as he chased Bowser Jr., calling out his name in anger inbetween his swearing.

As Waluigi ran down the craggy mountain of which was holding his private mansion, Bowser Jr. merely skipped along as he taunted Waluigi, going faster than usual. Huffing as he ran, Waluigi took out his sexy vine whip and used it to grab one of Bowser Jr's many spikes, pulling the reptilian back towards him. However, Bowser Jr. would proof to be too much, as he retreated into his spiky green-colored shell, blasting off like a rocket. Waluigi screamed as he was pulled forward, his body tumbling on the grassy mountain as the rain poured harder than usual. With every bump on the mountain, Waluigi screamed as he was pulled into the air by Bowser Jr., who was ricocheting faster than you could say "losta spaghetti" for ten minutes straight.

Bowser Jr. then ricocheted into the trees that were standing out from the tropical jungle surrounding the mountain, causing every one of them to fall down on their own. Waluigi was pulled straight through this, the leaves of the fallen trees going through his body like crap through a goose as he tumbled into every bush, every shrub, practically anything that was in his way as Bowser Jr. continued spinning around, not stopping until Waluigi received judgement.

Several Dino Wrenches were having a peaceful time eating with each other, when Bowser Jr. spun into their territory, causing many of their precious food to be destroyed. Whimpering at first, the angered Dino Wrenches barked viciously as they followed Waluigi, who tried getting them away. This did not help as Bowser Jr. was heading straight towards one of the open erupting geysers. Waluigi quickly glanced back, his face turning pale.

This would not end well.


	56. Chapter 56

**Waluigi Gets Tennis Strucked**

Waluigi was playing some tennis by himself in his personal backyard, which was secretly enclosed behind his private, high tech mansion. He was getting an impressive score, when suddenly, an avalanche of green, fuzzy tennis balls fell right on him! Waluigi growled as he pushed the tennis balls off of him, looking around to see how was the culprit. He turned around, looking up to see the pesky Bowser Jr., sitting on the rooftop of his mansion!

"You! Ignorant twerp!" Waluigi shouted at Bowser Jr. as he pointed at the spiky reptilian with his purple-colored tennis racket, gritting his teeth together as he fumed. "Wait until I get my hands on you! I'll smack your tail to infity and beyond! You will pay greatly!"

Bowser Jr. laughed as he stuck out his tongue, turning around and slapping his butt at Waluigi. "Bah! You'll have to catch me first, tennis for brains!" He chuckled as he jumped off, landing on Waluigi and running back into the mansion. "Come on, tall and lanky! Let's see that super, duper, ultra speed of yours!"

Waluigi bellowed angrily as he chased Bowser Jr., pushing Walbot to the side as he chased Bowser Jr. around the living room, causing several of the furniture to be pushed aside. Bowser Jr. then opened up the refridgerator, pushing it down as water and food came splashing out. Waluigi screamed as he slipped on the cubed ice, crashing into the kitchen wall as Bowser Jr. laughed, rushing right out of the mansion. Just as Waluigi got up, the entire mansion exploded in a spectacular fashion, Bowser Jr. laughing victoriously as he planned the entire thing from the getgo.


	57. Chapter 57

**Waluigi Chases Bowser Jr. Over A Friggin' Corn Muffin**

Waluigi was eating some corn muffins he had baked earlier, sighing as he sat down on his front porch of his private mansion. Suddenly, Bowser Jr. appeared out of nowhere, swipping down and snatching Waluigi's last muffin! Laughing, Bowser Jr. swung around Waluigi's mansion, landing on the roof.

Waluigi shook his right fist in the air in anger as he cursed out Bowser Jr., heading into his mansion and heading up the stairs to deal with the pesky reptilian. Waluigi opened up the secret altair for his bedroom, climbing up and reaching the attic as he pressed a button on the western wall, walking onto the roof. Bowser Jr. gawked as he saw Waluigi, looking back behind him to see nothing but the rough terrain of the mountain.

Bowser Jr. gulped as Waluigi approached him, the tall lanky man's face all red with anger as he moved his fingers about. Bowser Jr. closed his eyes as he jumped off the roof, landing flat on his stomach as he retreated into his shell, ricocheting away with the muffin. Waluigi yelled after Bowser Jr. as he jumped off the roof, accidentally tripping and tumbling downwards again, much to his discomfort.


	58. Chapter 58

**Waluigi Gets Trapped in The Sewers**

Waluigi was reading a book about him. Because Waluigi loves himself. Anyway, as he was reading about himself, Bowser Jr. popped mout of nowhere, attacking Waluigi continously as he laughed. The young mischevious reptile than ran off, with Waluigi chasing him.

An hour later, Bowser Jr. and Waluigi were dashign through the streets of the main city on the entirety of Waluigi's island, with Waluigi firing off several bolts of electricity at Bowser Jr. Of course, being more skilled than Waluigi, Bowser Jr. dodged the electricity with ease, tossing back several red hot fireballs. Waluigi dodged the fireballs, but he fell in a manhole, screaming as he fell for hours.

Bowser Jr. stopped in his tracks, peering down the manhole as he laughed. He called down to Waluigi, "Looks like you won't be here for a second show!"

Hoo boy, could you tell that Waluigi at that point wanted to do terrible, horrid things to Bowser Jr. But sadly, he was at the bottom of a very disgusting, moldy sewer, covered in sewer water as the crodoiles dwelling within all smiled at him, several Dino Wrenches barking at Waluigi as they approached him. Looking up to see Bowser Jr. waving, Waluigi screamed at the top of his lungs as he went insane and started clobbering everything in his sight.


	59. Chapter 59

**Waluigi Reads Books and Drinks Lemonade In The Most Boring Chapter**

Waluigi picked up several books as he moved them towards the wooden counter. He placed the books on the counter and sighed, wiping his forehead as he turned around, to see Walbot walking in with a cup of lemonade.

"How about a nice cold glass, Mr. Waluigi?" Walbot politely asked in his robotic voice as he raised the glass of lemonade. "I'm very sure you are thirsty."

Waluigi thought about it as he rubbed his chin, but he shrugged, shaking his head. "Eh, no thanks, Walbot. I'm good enough as it is." He turned around and opened up one of the wooden cabinets, grabbing some more books and moving them to the other side.


	60. Chapter 60

**Waluigi Finally Captures Bowser Jr.**

Waluigi was trying his best to capture the persistent Bowser Jr., who as of late was recently causing the tall, lanky man unneccessary trouble. Waluigi was in the eastern part of the huge tropical jungle that populated most of Waluigi's private island, the city located eastward. Waluigi pushed aside the shrubs as he found a group of Dino Wrenches feeding on several nuts and bolts, as well as a rotted corspe of a Chargin' Chuck. Cringing at the sight, Waluigi pressed on, pausing briefly as he spotted Bowser Jr. in one of the hot springs.

"Ha... I got you know, you little pipsqueak!" Waluigi proclaimed as he leapt from the bushes, making a huge splash in the springs as he grabbed Bowser Jr., choking him greatly. "I'll show you to mess with the great Waluigi!"

Bowser Jr. gagged as he tried pulling away from Waluigi's strong grip, attempting to punch Waluigi in the face as his little feet scuttled in the water. Unfortunately, Waluigi meant business this time, and not even retreating into his spiky green-colored shell would help Bowser Jr. in this very troubling situation.


	61. Chapter 61

**Waluigi Organizes His Collection**

"Hmm... I think I'll do some nice organizing today," Waluigi stated after he finished up his gigantic, delicious breakfast, drinking up his bright orange juice.

Walbot entered into the living room, watching curiously as Waluigi mustered his strength, placing the different sized books on the other counter with ease. Dusting his hands off briefly, Waluigi went back to getting more books to carry over, organizing his huge collection of books.

"Need any help, Master?" Walbot asked as he grabbed a tray.

Waluigi briefly turned around, shaking his head. "It's all right, Walbot. I can handle this."

Walbot nodded as he went into the kitchen as Waluigi continued organizing neatly.


	62. Chapter 62

**Waluigi Does Absolutely Nothing!**

Waluigi was doing exactly what it said in the previous sentence. Absolutely nothing. He apparently was in the middle of nowhere, too, as there was nothing but desert miles upon miles. Good thing Waluigi had with him the Magic Balloon...

"...That popped on me," Waluigi growled as you heard the following statement in his voice. He sighed as he sat down, placing both of his hands on his face. "Man, what would Porygon Z do in a situation like this...?"

"He'd go on an adventure, for one," Porygon Z lampshaded as he suddenly appeared right next to Waluigi, with his fellow partner Yanmega accompying him.

Waluigi screamed at the sight of the two crazy Pokemon. "Waa! What are you insane freakshows doing all the way out here!" He exclaimed as he jumped up in surprise.

Yanmega giggled as he rubbed the back of his head with his right wing, explaining, "Well, we just so happen to hear about your little bored problem, so we're here to make things interesting!"

Waluigi stared blankly at Yanmega and Porygon Z as he lowered his eyes, sighing. "And just what happens to be that interesting thing?" Dare he asked as he rolled his eyes.

Porygon Z and Yanmega both looked at each other, smiling as they nodded in unison. They both turned to face Waluigi, blasting him into oblivion with their attacks as Walugi went soaring in the clear blue sky, screaming his head off.


	63. Chapter 63

**Waluigi Races Using Bowling Balls**

Waluigi watched as Petey Piranha went spiraling into one of the brick walls. Waluigi was driving around in his purple-colored kart, tossing a green-colored shell at Bowser, who swerved to the right, luckily missing it in time. Waluigi growled as he snapped his fingers, trying to find another way at getting Bowser. He then turned around the right bend, jumping over a set of mines as the tall, lanky man swerved into the middle, going over a booster.

Waluigi chuckled as he briefly tapped his fingertips together, getting out a black bowling ball as he aimed for Bowser. Watching the reptilian king swerve left and right, Waluigi waited for the right moment as he jumped over an incoming missile from Bowser Junior, who was steadily catching up. Growling, Waluigi quickly chucked several bubbles behind him, watching the young reptile get caught inside.

With Junior out of the way, Waluigi refocused his attention on Bowser, still aiming carefully as the two racers went around the right bend, followed by anotherl left turn on the jungle racecourse. Finally, with an open gap in front of them, Waluigi chucked the bowling ball, laughing victoriously as he rammed the injured Bowser and his orange kart off the road and into the deep jungle foliage. Waluigi raced his way to first place, ensuring victory.


	64. Chapter 64

Waluigi Gets Over His Head

Waluigi scfreamed as several Dino Wrenches continued biting him, having failed to break free. Bowser Jr., who was giving Waluigi trouble yet again, was successful in traping Waluigi, having him entangled in some deep crap as the Dino Wrenches planned to have the tall, lanky man in purple for DINNER. Bowser Jr. laughed as he watched from the safety of the trees, munching down on some hot buttery popcorn as he enjoyed the show.

"This is too much, even for me!" Waluigi exclaimed as he continued moving his feet, kicking away the Dino Wrenches who snapped at him. "Something like this would make a great incredibly short but epic video on YouTube?"

Bowser Jr. growled as he grabbed a remote control and tossed it at Waluigi's head, shaking his yellow fist at him. "No breaking the fourth walls! More torturing!"


	65. Chapter 65

Waluigi Plays Around Too Much

Waluigi watched as the birds were singing, much to his pleasure. Waluigi then grabbed his slingshot and fired off bolts of purple electricity at the birds, frying them completely. Waluigi laughed as he grabbed the birds, clibbering them together as Walbot approached him.

"Mr. Waluigi, isn't that... a little unactive?" Walbot asked as he titled his head to the right, scratching the back of his neck.

Waluigi stared blankly at Walbot as he ushered him away. "Please, Walbot. I'm trying to have some fun with the BIRDs." Waluigfi continued lauighing as he clobbered the dead birds together like rag dolls.


	66. Chapter 66

Waluigi Stars In The Shortest Chapter Of The Entire Fanfic

Waluigi sighed as he folded his arms, obviously not pleased by how ridiculously short this chapter would be.

"The author friggin' sucks," Waluigi muttered as he headed back into his mansion to catch some sleep. And that's how he became the Prince of Bel Air.


	67. Chapter 67

Waluigi Smacks Bowser Jr.'s Ass Around

Waluigi was smacking Bowser Jr. across his house with his trusty purple colored tennis racket as he was getting swift revenge for what happened earlier. Bowser Jr. groaned in pain as he was blasted several times in the mansion of Waluigi. Bowser and Petey Piranha both watched in shock as they literally had nothing to say, or offer.

"Stupid little twerp! Now you'll feel the real pain of Waluigi!" Waluigi laughed as he continued smacking Bowser Jr., getting his jollies off at offering pain, as Bowser Jr. screamed, not being able to retreat into his green spiky shell in time.


	68. Chapter 68

Waluigi Recieves A Warp Whistle

Waluigi was on his couch, reading some of the books he had gathered over the years. However, a knock on his door convinced him to get up, approaching the door as he opened it. He looked down, bewildered.

"What the?" Waluigi mumbled as he picked up the box, looking at it curiously as he went back into his house, closing the door shut. He sat down on his ouch as he opened up the box, peering what was inside it. It was... a warp whistle? "What the heck is this doing in here, anyway?"

Shrugging, Waluigi decided to play the warp whistle. Much to his shock and dismay, the entire mansion disappeared within a flash, causing Waluigi to scream out in age as he stomped on the warp whistle.


	69. Chapter 69

Waluigi Dislikes Bowser Junior's Presence

Waluigi snarled as he tried whacking Bowser Jr. with his trusty purple tennis racket, missing with every swipe. Bowser Jr. turned around and smacked his ass at Waluigi, laughing as he jumped down the nearby pit./ Waluigi attempted to follow, but a burst of red hot magma came rushing out, scorhing his face. Bowser Jr. popped out of the nearby bushes, pointing at Waluigi and laughing with delight.

"I! HATE! THAT! BOWSER! JUNIOR!" Waluigi screeched out of the top of his lungs as he started to pull out every hair from his BEAUTIFUL head. He then tossed his tennis racket at Bowser Jr. as if it was a boomerange, but Bowser Jr. deflected it with a mere flick, causing the tennis racket to come back and clobbah dat dere Waluigi.


	70. Chapter 70

Waluigi sits on his roof

"I wonder how stupid and short this chapter can get," Waluigi muttered to himself as he folded his arms, sighing as he sat on his roof.

Suddenly Bowser Jr. popped up, attacking Waluigi with several tackles as he started flinging pies at Waluigi's face. Waluigi screamed as he tumbled off his red roof, landing on his head. Bowser Jr. laughed as he taunted Waluigi, dancing on the roof as Waluigi growled, climbing back up.

"Huh?" Bowser Jr. muttered as he looked down, seeing Waluigi climg back up. He poured several piles of water down the roof.

Waluigi saw this and swung around, laughing at Bowser Jr. as he got closer and closer. However, Waluigi accidentally got poured on by hot magma, screaming as he fell on his back, rolliung around as the flames spreaded. Bowser Jr. laughed at the misfortune.


	71. Chapter 71

Waluigi was beating up Bowser Jr. with his trusty purple colored tennis racket.

Waluigi was literally beating up Bowser Jr. with his trusty purple colored tennis racket. That's literally it.

Sad, isn't it?

"You bet your ass it's sad," Waluigi lampshaded as he simply did that. Beat Bowser Jr. up with his trusty purple colored tennis racket.

But why was he exactly beating up Bowser Jr. with his trusty purple colore dtennis racket? And why was he repeating things and increasing the damn word count while making a stupidly, horribly short chapter on purpose?

"Because successful troll is successful," Waluigi stated as he placed his left hand over his mouth, posing like the laughing elf man as he continued beating Bowser Jr. up with his damn fourth chaos emerald, err, I mean, his trusty purple colored tennis racket, increasing the word count with repeated words on purpose. That asshole.


End file.
